


A Changing World

by Foxy_Akane



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Lives, Awkward Crush, Canon-Typical Violence, Daemons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Arthur Morgan, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Akane/pseuds/Foxy_Akane
Summary: Life was harsh for an outlaw, especially one with a Doe for a daemon. Arthur Morgan had to learn to be tough, fierce to survive the path fate had thrust him upon, and fate is what has brought him to the strange, but charming photographer.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Getting back into the swing of things

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will focus on the main storyline for the most part, but some bits are changed to fit in with the story. I will diverge this story away from the plot as much as possible as adapt it as my own later on. I have tried to choose daemons which I thought suited the gang's personalities or looked similar to them and tried to use as many Canon names as possible.

Times were changing... Changing in ways only an outsider could see. Laws were becoming heavily enforced, you could barely get away with a push or a shove before the sheriff's department pounced on you, and for an outlaw, well the Pinkertons were never far behind. We've been jumping hurdles, running for God knows how long, evading capture every time, almost every time. We were so close, so tantalisingly close, but one little slip up is all it takes... Two people dead, two missing or so we hope, all because of one little mistake, now the rest of us are cold, starving and held up in an abandoned mining town. Dutch says we all gotta be strong, power through it, find a way out of this ungodly mess we've found ourselves in, try to make the best of this fucked up situation. 

After picking up two more mouths to feed, poor widowed Mrs Adler, with her firey Eurasian Lynx daemon and that O'Driscoll boy Kieran, his own daemon a tattered Weasel always scurrying around him, such a meek little thing. Though it was still undecided whether he was gonna be allowed to eat, we were desperate for food and certainly wouldn't waste provisions on a scrappy little man like him. Marston was pretty banged up, near to death from those damn wolves. Rachel his Raccoon dog daemon sat by his bed never leaving his side as all good daemons do, although she herself looked worse for wears. Stupid idiot shouldn't have strayed from the path, he was already wounded from the escapade in Blackwater, he should have been with the rest of the gang, but his stubborn arse never listened to his daemon or anyone else for that matter. 

But what's done is done and now it's my damn duty to look after his sorry ass, so that's where we currently were, finding deer to bring back to camp. Charles and I, hunting for some fresh meat, trying our best not to freeze to death, our other halves included. My own daemon, Boadicea, was hesitant to hunt, she herself being a Doe felt pained at the thought of killing her own. I reassured her from time to time, though she was not entirely animal herself there was sympathy she felt for the lonely creatures as their forms were one and the same. Although she resisted, even I felt a sort of sorrow at the task, it was imperative I brought food back for the camp as Charles' hand was still messed up, unable to pull a bow. So it was left up to me, old idiot Arthur only able to intimidate and maim folk for a cheap buck or those who've wronged the gang. 

Though I haven't hunted in what felt like years, something about being depended upon for anything other than violence towards people was refreshing, it was good. I tried my utmost best to learn from Charles, have a keen eye for any tracks, quietness was key, slow, calm breathing and shoot, straight through the neck, no prolonged suffering this way. It was kind of poetic in a way, although it still felt odd and grim killing such creatures, my mind thinking of Boadicea, what if that was her I couldn't bring myself to see her hurt. Noticing I was going through some turmoil, despite trying to hide my emotions over a placid face, Boadicea always showed how we were truly feeling, Charles placed his hand on my shoulder turning my attention to him.

"If this is a difficult task for you I understand, it is hard seeing pain come to a creature so much like your own daemon, we can turn back, " he gave a concerned look. His daemon, Taima a beautiful Appaloosa horse, gently nuzzled Boadicea's neck a kind and compassionate gesture. 

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'm fine, " I lied, gritting my teeth as I turned back to the group of deer now huddled across the stream from their fallen friend. I hoped Boadicea wouldn't give away my true feelings, glad when she moved closer to my side away from Taima and made herself look unfazed, even though I knew her heart was beating furiously. 

It was difficult, to say the least having such a timid looking daemon, people looking down on you. But Boa was anything but, she may be a deer yes but that didn't mean she wasn't fierce, she was a survivor like me. I recalled what it had been like when she had first settled, I hadn't been long sixteen summers being one of the older set of children who's daemon had finally settled. Most would stay the same at a younger age usually thirteen but it wasn't uncommon for daemons to still be changing until eighteen. I originally thought Boadicea would be something of a more cruel nature, a wolf perhaps, or a fox even a cat of some sort with how I was brought up, she would always change to something wicked like a cougar to protect me and ward off strangers, I had to be tough to endure. To my bewilderment, she did not settle as I had hoped, but instead big black eyes were the first thing I had seen upon that morning, so innocent and pure, she looked so feeble not like I had ever seen her before. At first, I was disappointed, enraged at what creature my daemon had become, how could I possibly stay with Dutch and Hosea when half of me looked so weak. 

I did what I only knew how, I ran and ran, Boa sprinting after me still a little unsure with her new and permanent legs, every time she fell I would have to slow slightly as the pain was too great to bear being apart. Finally halting at a river nearby I sobbed, trying to muffle my whimpers only caused them to grow louder and more frequent, I collapsed on the rocky shore unsure of what to do now. Once I had calmed down somewhat Boadicea took it upon herself to approach me, licking the side of my face attempting to comfort me. As hard as I tried to be furious with her for her new form I could never stay mad at her for long knowing also she was part of me, the more fragile side. Immediately as she had touched my skin I pulled her into an awkward embrace, her thin nimble legs falling onto my lap but quickly repositioned herself more comfortably. Weeping into her soft tawny fur, I whispered apology after apology my heart swelling as she nuzzled into my neck. I felt absolutely dreadful for making her feel unwanted and promised never to treat her like that again. 

It was Hosea who found me, much younger than he was now, he had a spring in his step as his own daemon, a Carin Terrier, wagged her tail furiously not far behind him. Ashamed I hugged my other half tightly, shielding her from Hosea's gaze, but there was no concealing her vast form. I hung my head as he approached closer waiting for him to belittle me and kick me out of the gang, abandoning me like so many others had done. Instead, a gentle finger lifted my chin reassuring eyes locking onto my own as Bessie, his daemon, sniffed Boa happily yapping at her. 

"What's wrong boy?" He soothed, kneeling beside me, conscious as to not touch my daemon. 

"Oh, Hosea, I-I... W-well, you can see for yourself-" I gestured to Boadicea, still adjusting myself to her current form, "-I'm so sorry, I-I... I can't stay with you and Dutch no more, not with a daemon like this". Holding back my cries, I promptly wiped at my eyes, pushing my emotions deep down. 

"Arthur, don't be silly. You think we'd kick you out just because your daemon doesn't look vicious? My boy, just because people can view you from the outside doesn't mean their assumptions are correct about what's on the inside, " he replied patting my head. "Besides, your daemon might just make you a better conman then me, if you're up for learning that is". 

He chuckled helping me to my feet, I shyly giggled back, still emotional but glad to have a mentor like Hosea, such a kind and helpful heart despite being laced with his lawbreaking antics. 

"Come on, let's return to camp, Dutch must be getting worried, " he guided my back, Boadicea and Bessie walking briskly behind. 

Returning to the campgrounds Dutch's gaze met our forms, he hurried over to welcome us home. However, the look he gave me I have never forgotten, he would try to hide it sure, even lie about it pretend it never happened and all was alright in the world, but that look of pure disgust would stick with me till the day I died. Hosea rapidly shot him a glare and Dutch, in turn, played up his class act, preaching how delighted he was of our return. He never said anything about Boadicea, but I could tell he was aggrieved with the form my daemon had taken. Hosea patted my shoulder once again before reuniting with his partner, both hugging as their daemons did the same, with Bessie licking Constance's face whose configuration was of a fearsome black Jaguar. 

Recalling the life-changing event, my mind returned to the prey not too far away, I was within shooting range now and both Boa and I were laying prone on the snow as to not be seen. My daemon and I had grown vastly over the years, I had become tougher and spiteful perhaps compensating for the more vulnerable side of me but that side had also grown, she had learnt to hide our emotions and had become quite the trickster. 

It was Boadicea who tempted my hand on the bow, whispering as quietly as she could "Arthur, the one to the right, perfect shot". I was surprised by her sudden change of attitude, but then came to realise she wanted to leave at once, but she couldn't without me and me being a stubborn brute wouldn't go without enough food, so she had to aid in the hunt to make us hurry. Nodding to her I changed the angle of the bow, pulling back the arrow and shooting scaring off the rest of the deer. I gently caressed Boa's head and thanked her, there was no need to bring up the feeling we both felt, as the targeted deer dropped lifelessly to the floor, as our emotions were connected amongst other things. Clambering up from our seating position, we made our way towards the corpse carefully lifting it upon my shoulder, before returning to Charles. 

"I've got this one, " he spoke, already picking up the other deer. 

"You sure you can carry it with your hand?" Despite him protesting, I was still anxious about him damaging it further. 

Once he had an adequate hold on the animal, he hoisted it upwards, placing it upon Taima's croup. I did the same with my horse, a Tennessee Walker we picked up from Mrs Alders who graciously allowed me to use the horse until I had found a suitable replacement. When I had securely fastened the deer so it wouldn't slip off, I mounted my transport, as Boadicea stood beside. A pang of jealously hit us as Charles sat upon his daemon, he was lucky it had settled in its current form as it was difficult for most who's animals, such as my own, were too big to ride upon a horse. Although from time to time Boa would awkwardly sit upon my horse if she was tired or we had to move quickly, otherwise she preferred to gallop alongside me. We kept at a brisk pace chatting mildly, slowing whenever Boadicea needed to catch up, which wasn't often as she was used to following at high speeds. It wasn't until Tamia stalled that we came to a halt, I was confused at first until my daemon became startled, looking ahead there was a wild bear only a few yards away. 

"Watch out, bear up ahead, best not disturb it. Let's find another way around, " Charles muttered, gesturing to the right. 

Nodding, we followed suit trotting up the path towards the temporary camp, Boa and I yearning to be back in the valley with lush grass and warmth, rather than his freezing iceblock. But it was the best thing we had at the moment, lucky to be alive in a drab place like this than dead in Blackwater. Entering the compound, I saddled up my horse patting his neck before removing the carcass from his back making my way to Pierce's shack. Charles followed suit, the other deer still on Taima's back, despite all of her benefits in her settled form it was still difficult for her to manoeuvre in most places due to her size. 

"Ah, mister Morgan and mister Smith, just drop them down here, " Pearson gestured to an open space on the floor, as his Muskrat scratched her head close by. 

Complying, I plopped the deer onto the ground, before moving towards the fire trying to warm myself and Boa up who was currently kneading at my side. Noticing Uncle slumping opposite us my mood soured, my daemon scoffing with annoyance. 

"What a surprise to find you in the kitchen, scurrying around as per usual, " I rolled my eyes at him as he downed the last of his drink.

"Why, is that any way to treat an old friend? I feel like we haven't spoken in ages, " he replied as his Boreal owl turned her head to gawk at me. 

"I do my best to avoid you, now shoo go on, " I grumbled waving my hand. His daemon, Nelly, ruffled her feathers before they slunk away. 

Pearson, clearly pleased with our hunt passed us a bottle of rum in thanks to which I and Charles took one sip and decided it wasn't worth having any more. Then the camp cook asked for me to skin the poor dead deer, Boa, of course, didn't think we should but as always I did what I was told, hushing her I pulled out my hunting knife beginning the task as Charles hesitantly left. After skinning the creature and mounting it upon the wall, I bid farewell to Pearson favouring instead to return to my room and recite the past week's escapades in my journal. 

Passing by the cabin Kieran was tied up in, I couldn't help overhearing whimpering and crying coming from inside, looking down to Boadicea she felt for the man inside as she so often did to most folk. Even I felt disheartened at the young man, having to have Bill as a watchman I dreaded to think what that prickly man and his Bobcat had in store for the O'Driscoll. Dismissing the idea, I carried onto my own cabin grateful for the trivial amount of warmth it provided, better than outside I thought. Sinking down into the lumpy mattress, I shakily removed my gloves and untied my boots, hands numb from the cold, when out of my winter clothes my attention turned to my daemon. I scratched behind her ear, apologising once again for making her uncomfortable as I had done many times in the past, she clambered onto the bed laying her head on my lap as I flicked through my journal jotting down the events that have occurred thus far. 

Finishing off writing I placed the book back into my satchel, climbing under the thin covers as Boa snuggled next to me. I always had a soft spot for her and carefully wrapped my arms around her, feeling whole when next to her. Drifting off to sleep I knew the next few days would be exceptionally busy, we had to prepare to move to another location as well as our next score on some big rich fat cat Leviticus Cornwall, attempting to seize a good sum from a train of his. I was unsure of how well this plan of Dutch's would go, Blackwater was just a set back he would say, this next plan is foolproof we will rob him blind. Despite being apprehensive of Dutch, I went along with his scheme nevertheless, it helped somewhat that Hosea seemed to approve of Dutch's motives if only to get him to stop thinking of all the cash lost in Blackwater. 

Prior to leaving for the train, I wanted to check-in with John to see how he was doing, Boa included. Entering the room Reverand Swanson was seated next to the wounded man, such a strange sight to behold it was like he was reading poor John his last rights. Coughing to alert them to my presence the Reverand's daemon, a crow, squawked at me in shock clearly not sensing I had entered the room. Boadicea walking ahead noticed a bottle in the Reverand's hand, which was unsurprising nowadays, sighing I carried on towards the two men and their 'souls'. 

"I see you're introducing Marston to your other passion, " I joked, clearly touching the so-called holy man's nerves. 

"I'll mind you to show me some respect, Mr Morgan, " he retorted, leaving the room briskly, the crow flying to his shoulder. 

"How you holdin' up?" Sitting down next to the younger man I gestured to his current worse for wears state. 

His daemon greeted my own as John struggled to look at me clearly with his uncovered eye, he groaned in response as Rachel laid over his chest.

"I've been better that's for sure, I owe you one Arthur, " he lightly chuckled, his fluffy animal nodding in thanks. 

"That you do, but for now try to rest up". 

Abruptly the door to the room swung open, Dutch entering his daemon a few steps ahead prowling the room as she scanned the area. My own daemon lowered her head in response, with Rachel hiding away in John's neck, not afraid of Constance but wary of her watchful eye. 

"Arthur, my boy, I think it's time for the train, " he smiled smugly waltzing over to us as Connie lurked in the corner of the hut licking her paw. 

"You want me to come too?" John tried to lift himself, but Rachel kept her paws on his chest clearly knowing he was nowhere near ready to join us in this job yet. 

"Of course I do, but-" he paused glancing over him and studying his daemon, "-well, look at you. You sit and rest up now son". 

Unhappy with Dutch's response Marston unwillingly lay back down, his other half licking his hand to calm him. The door was ajar yet again allowing Abigail and young Jack to enter the room. 

"The boy wanted to see you, John, " she pushed Jack forward as Ambrose, a Beveren rabbit, kept a watchful eye. 

Jack scampered up to his father, his daemon Rufina was still unsettled, preferring to be a yellow Labrador most of the time like she was now, stood beside him her tail wagging uncontrollably. Rachel, a little apprehensive, gave Rufina a quick head nuzzle before returning to John's side. 

"Well he's seen me now, or what's left of me at least, " he spoke, ignoring the boy. He was a stubborn fool, never really understanding how to look after his son, though he tried his best in someway. 

Abigail rolled her eyes at him, her daemon stamping his foot in annoyance as she ushered Jack along. "You're an idiot John Marston". 

"We all know that Abigail, " Dutch spoke as she left the cabin, her rabbit giving one last stern glare. 

He followed suit not long after, with myself and Boa in tow, leaving John by himself. Dutch instantly began to give everyone orders, Bill and his physical 'inner-self' Jackie riding off after having their order to set up the charge. Hosea strolled over, his emotions sour, even though he had agreed to let Dutch do this job he still tried to talk some sense into him. Alas Dutch being Dutch didn't listen, but promised it would go smoothly and there would be nothing to worry about. Hosea, still unsure and ruffled, wished us well patting Dutch on the back like many times before, their daemons brushing up against one another as a sign of affection. Connie was always sweet with Bessie, which was hard to believe unless you saw it with your own eyes. Such a harsh glare she had in her eyes until Hosea's Terrier clambered around her, then she would lie on her side allowing the smaller creature to paw at her fur. 

Dutch was the first to pull away, gently caressing Hosea's cheek before wandering off to the group addressing them and explaining the plan. I nodded to Hosea as a sign of respect to him and understanding upon Dutch's behaviour, it was common for the pair to squabbled yet Dutch would always listen to his partner and try to compromise. This, however, wasn't one those times, Dutch's mind was made up and not even Hosea could change it. As everyone mounted their horses, I did the same catching up to Dutch as to ride alongside him, our daemons never far behind. As if on cue, when all members were in hearing range, Dutch exclaimed where we were going to strike the train reiterating everyone's tasks once the scheme was in motion. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Micah whom I didn't care for much, he was a sneaky fellow more vile and cruel then any of us outlaws and as if to prove his dirty nature his daemon Bayley was a black rat. 

"You and me Morgan, " he grinned, Bayley squeaking on his shoulder. 

"Great, " I replied sarcastically, still buttsore I would have to work with him. 

Before our exchange could resume, Dutch chimed in continuing his speech clearly knowing where the conversation was leading to. I was glad he had intervened, not wanting to waste my time on the other man, Boadicea seemed to agree also creeped out by the man and his daemon. 

"Is everyone clear on what they've gotta do?" Dutch called out, receiving a multitude of confirmations. 

Pleased with the response we pushed on further, galloping faster in order to reach our destination. As we got closer to the train tracks, Boa and I were glad to see that some of the snow had begun to thaw allowing the grass to peer through and sparkle in the suns rays. Dutch gave us a stern warning, there will be no mistakes this time, even though it was clear it was his mistake with Blackwater but no one would admit that. Then, of course, Micah piped up moaning about the money left in Blackwater again to which I immediately shut down, we all were frustrated with the large sum of money left behind, but what's done is done and now wasn't the time to be thinking of going back for it. Micah tried to push the subject, but Charles backed me up agreeing the risk was too high to retrieve the money any time soon and with Dutch assuring us the money was safe the topic was dropped. 

"Let's hold up on the ridge, " Dutch announced as we all fell into formation observing the open field. 

A few seconds later I was given the task of checking up on Bill, as much as I hated being the errand boy I didn't fully trust the ex-soldier to set up the dynamite properly having made plenty of mistakes in the past. Pulling away from the group, Boadicea and I trotted towards the scruffy man who was still placing the explosives along the track, his animal picking up the sticks in her mouth before passing them over to him. 

"How ya getting on?" I called to him, dismounting my horse. 

"I'm fine, " he grumbled in response, Jackie sniffing at his feet. 

I paused for a few moments, Boa tilting her head to observe the other man, before becoming impatient. 

"Can I help a little?" I said sarcastically, but still willing to lend a hand. 

He hesitated before giving in, "alright, go and set the detonator over by those rocks". 

Grabbing the spool, I gradually made my way towards the detonator, I allowed some of the wire to fall to the ground which Boa then used her teeth to grab and pull the cord out of the instrument. Once at the machine, I then cut the wire and connected it to the box, when happy with my work I alerted Bill who had no need for me anymore so dismissed me to return to the rest of the group. We waited then until the train was visible on the horizon, staying in place until Bill had blown up the tracks, our cue to move. Of course, the damn fool couldn't do anything right and the explosion never came, instead the train rolled right past him, giving us a short period of time to act. With a few grumbled insults between myself and Dutch, I, Lenny and Javier included dismounted our horses sprinting to jump onto the train. 

Ignoring Boadicea and I's fear, I jumped onto the moving vehicle the other part of me following suit managing to land onto the roof of the carriage, her legs began to slip but I grabbed her just in time and held her steady. Javier, unfortunately, slid off the side of the metal, his Tree Swallow daemon flying down to him. Upon hearing shouts from Lenny, I looked over my left shoulder to see him hanging on the lip of the roof, his Douglas Squirrel clawing at his back. Immediately I extended my hand down to him to grab, pulling him up onto the top of the carriage, he thanked me briefly before jogging on ahead, dropping down onto the platform between the carts. Once in the train compartment, I noticed a guard coming up to us, however, Lenny shortly got rid of him causing his frog daemon to vanish into beautiful golden dust. 

Lenny's daemon, Morris, darted his eyes around the room looking for any additional lookouts as they walked on ahead. It was rare for someone's inner-self to be of the same sex as their human counterpart like Lenny's, but it wasn't unusual, and there was no benefit to whichever sex they presented as anyways, so no folk seemed to mind much. Pushing on further, taking no mind at the dead daemonless guard having beheld the same scene countless times before, we hid either side of the doorway our companions peering around the frame to scout how many enemies were up ahead. Fortunately for us, there seemed to be only one sentry on the platform opposite us, Lenny volunteered to take him out which I was grateful for as I was opposed to killing others unless it was imperative. As the man's Beagle daemon disappeared we continued on our path to the engine room. 

Boadicea noticing something moving up ahead, alerted both I and Lenny so we hid behind a stack of crates as bullets flew past us striking the wooden planks below. Morris crept past the boxes, keeping himself flushed up against the birch as to not get hit, once far enough away that the two were comfortable with, Lenny's daemon observed the positions of the firing men informing his human where to aim. As the sounds of bodies dropping hit our eardrums, I peered from behind my hiding place, noticing one guard left who was reloading his pistol, unaware I was aiming at him until it was too late. Satisfied we were safe for the moment, we looked around the carriages looting anything of value. 

"What the hell was Bill doing? He had plenty of time to set up the charge, " Lenny was flustered and his squirrel daemon chattered his teeth to show this further. 

"Well, I hooked up the wire, but we won't mention that, " I chuckled hearing Lenny snicker behind me. 

Rushing on ahead I readjusted my mask, aware to hide my identity as best as I could, before climbing on top of the cart, I barely had time to lift Boa onto the roof before I was dodging bullets yet again. As I prepared my pistol the man's Serval lept at my deer causing her to stumble at the edge of the platform. Knowing I couldn't do anything to protect my companion, the taboo of touching another daemon weighing over me, I hastily shot at the guard just in time for his Serval to disappear allowing Boadicea to clamber along the metal back to my side. 

Having finally reached the engine room, and broken free from the train engineers grasp who had hidden behind a corner as to surprise me, I pulled down the lever to stop the train. As the vehicle lurched forward I had to hold onto Boa tightly so she didn't stumble off the wooden planks only releasing my grip when the train came to a complete stop. Not long after we had jumped out of the stationary transportation, shooting could be heard coming from both sides, Lenny and I had less firepower and were managing to hold them off, but was grateful when the rest of the gang showed up overpowering the sentries. Once the rain of bullets had died down to an eerie silence, we regrouped at Cornwall's private cart provoking the workers inside in order to get them to open the thick metal door. Of course, they refused which generated excitement within Micah, whose daemon squeaked in glee when Dutch gave orders to shoot at the car. 

The shooting startled Boadicea as she cowered behind my legs, I joined in with the crew making sure to shoot the top end of the carriage in case the bullets pierced through the metal, I didn't want to injure anyone without good reason. After a few more rounds of firing, Dutch stopped the onslaught clearly knowing it was just a waste of ammunition, instead, he instructed Charles and I to set up sticks of dynamite to flush the weasels out. As soon as we had set the charges, we ran our daemons cantering behind, a few seconds later and the door blasted open forcing the shaking guards to walk out hands in the air. 

"Get up there, search that train, " Dutch implored, hurrying our movements. 

Clambering up into the compartment I was in awe at the palace-like marvel before me, this fat cat must be loaded with the way he chose to decorate this minor office. Boa nuzzling my palm dragged me out of my thoughts, I was taking too long I needed to hurry and find something of monetary value. Wandering over to the back of the carriage I rooted through drawers and cabinets, picking up some money stacks and a platinum watch whilst my counterpart sniffed around finding a cigar on one of the desks. Finally finding something of high value, bonds to be specific, I wrapped up my search petting Boadicea's head in thanks as I took the cigar from her mouth, placing it in my satchel for later. Exiting the train I assisted my Doe from the platform gently placing her onto the snowy floor, Dutch signalled me over to him I complied instantly, avoiding eye contact with Constance. 

"I found bonds, " I spoke, passing over the delicate paper. 

"Bearer bonds, good, I think we can sell these pretty easily. Well done, " he praised patting my shoulder as I beamed with pride, glad to be of service to the gang. 

"Now would you get rid of all this, " Dutch ordered mounting his White Arabian horse, Connie stretching beside him ready to run alongside. 

"The train?" I asked. 

"Yeah, get it out of here, " he responded, grabbing the reins of his horse. 

"What about them?" I gestured to the guards huddled on the floor, hugging their daemons. 

"It's up to you, kill them, leave them here, take them with you on the train, just make sure they don't send no folk after us, " he called out and with that, he galloped away the rest of the gang following suit. 

Boadicea looked up at me with pleading eyes, begging me to do the right thing, I sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, get on the train, all of you!" I ordered, watching closely as the men stumbled back into the carriage. 

After a little more threatening, they all entered the cart their daemons shaking like a leaf. Satisfied they would stay on the car, Boa and I sprinted to the front of the train, stepping into the motor and starting the vehicle up again. Once the transportation began to move, I jumped off the platform re-joining Boadicea on the floor and called for my horse, glad when he came from around the corner. Mounting the Tennessee Walker I bent down picking up my daemon and placing her on the horses back behind me, knowing she was tired from all of the action today. She rubbed her head along my back to show her appreciation, glad we had finished the score at last. 

"Let's head back, " she spoke soothingly, moving slightly to get comfy. I smiled down at her, pulling the reins to encourage the stallion to move, cantering in the direction of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! 😄 Comments or suggestions for this fanfic are greatly appreciated ❤


	2. A new destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp gets settled at Horseshoe Overlook, hoping to put Blackwater behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the camps daemons are revealed in this chapter, I hope you agree with my choices of animals for them 😄

When I returned back to camp the gang were packaging up the final few items, ready to leave this hellhole and head towards a warmer climate which made both myself and Boadicea ecstatic. Noticing Dutch and Hosea lent against one of the wagons, their daemons idly huddled together at their feet, I began to walk towards them Boa skipping beside me. Hosea seemed sour still about Cornwall's train job, but couldn't deny it had been worth the risk on the premise that the bonds sold for as much as Dutch was claiming. 

"So are we finally getting outta this hellhole?" I asked joining the two men, Hosea's Carin terrier briefly leaving Connie to greet Boa. 

"We're gonna try, the weather seems stable, " Dutch spoke, moving further away from us in order to see how much progress the gang was making with the packing. "The question is, where now?".

"As I said before, I think we should set up camp in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We'll be able to hide there no problem... That is if we keep our noses clean, " Hosea warned giving a knowing look to Dutch who shrugged off the gesture. 

"Well then let's go, clean noses and everything else, " Dutch sarcastically grinned at Hosea, making him roll his eyes at the younger man's childish actions. 

"Arthur, you're in that one-" He pointed at one of the wagons behind us, "-bring Hosea, I know you two like to talk about the good old days and what's going wrong with old Dutch". 

This made me roll my eyes, clearly, Dutch wasn't happy with the current state of affairs and it would take some time before Hosea could talk some sense into the stubborn man. 

Hosea sighed, patting my shoulder as Bessie rubbed her face against Boadicea's legs, "I'll talk to him later". 

I nodded to my mentor and father figure, glad he could also see Dutch wasn't quite right, hopeful that Hosea could bring him out of this 'slump' he was in. Hurrying along, I helped with carrying some of the supplies into the wagons before noticing John laying down in the back of one. The poor lad looked awful, Rachel curled in a ball beside his neck, I gave him a sorrowful smile as I continued aiding the gang. Once all of the wagons were full, I then clambered on the cart Dutch had pointed to before hoisting Boadicea up as I sat beside Hosea. It would be a long journey, so I tried my best to make sure both Boa and I were comfortable before we set off down the icy path. 

It wasn't until the snow had begun to thaw that Dutch hollered at Micah and Lenny to ride over to him, I strained to hear what he was saying to them but as they rode off together I assumed he must have wanted them to scout ahead. I felt sorry for the poor boy, being stuck with that vile man and wished Dutch had just sent Micah off by himself, hopefully getting lost along the way. Sadly that wasn't the case and I was forced to watch them ride off together. The journey had been uneventful luckily, but my muscles were aching from sitting for such an extended period of time and poor Boa was desperate to stretch her legs. 

We were just riding through a river, Hosea warning me to be careful and slow when the wagon began to creak and wobble and as we got to the other side the damn wheel broke off. Slightly embarrassed, we walked over to the wheel Boadicea sliding her nose under it to help me lift it up and roll it back to the wagon as Hosea, Charles and Taima lifted the vehicle up so we could slide it back on. I was concerned about Charles' hand, but he quickly brushed me off ensuring me it wasn't too heavy for him to handle especially with Taima's help. After banging the wheel back into place, I was satisfied it would hold until we reach our destination so we all began to pick up the boxes that had fallen, placing them on the back of the transport. Glancing up, I noticed some riders watching us from upon a cliff, signalling to Hosea he didn't seem too worried and lifted his hand in greeting to them. 

"Poor bastards, we really screwed them over down here, " he mumbled, continuing to pick up the fallen items. "Come on, let's not push our luck".

With that Charles and I carried on lifting the supplies, our daemons still intently observing the three men nearby. Curiosity getting the better of me, I asked Hosea what happened to which he divulged the story after climbing back on the cart with Charles joining us riding alongside on Taima. I followed the road, half-listening to Hosea ramble on as I focused on keeping the horses steady. I felt sorry for the Indians after hearing Hosea speak, not that I hadn't known of their misfortunes previously but I could relate to their situation if only just slightly. We had been on the run for so long I couldn't even remember life not having to hide from the law or having people look down on you because of what you were, degenerate scum of the earth. As Charles chimed in I felt empathy for him as he told his story, being part Indian on his mother's side he hadn't known his tribe, too young to grasp the situation at the time but that didn't diminish how he felt upon knowing what the Americans had done to his people. 

"Around thirteen, I just took off on my own, " Charles finished his reminiscence, prompting Hosea to continue with a tale of his own. 

"That was about the age we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older". 

I sighed, knowing where this was going, but smiled nonetheless thinking back to when Dutch and Hosea had first found me helping me out of a rough situation. I was so grateful to them for taking me in and teaching me all I know, Hosea with reading and conning people and Dutch taught me how to shoot a gun, how to plan a heist. 

"A wilder delinquent you ever did see. But he learnt fast, " Hosea smirked, bumping into my shoulder as a friendly gesture. 

"Not as fast as Marston, apparently, " I retorted sourly, still remembering the first time I had met John. 

He was a couple of years younger than me and all of the gang swooned over him, I became a shadow no longer Dutch's favourite instead I gained the title of the camps 'workhorse' big brute Arthur. John was new, fresh, could provide the gang with new opportunities and Dutch took him under his wing, as he did to me many years before. I tried not to hold it against John, but jealousy can shroud your judgement and I found it difficult to work alongside the younger kid knowing he was the golden boy. As the years went by my resentment towards Marston lowered becoming sympathy for him as he struggled with his newfound role as a father, there was an understanding between us and although I hated to admit it I trusted him to be there for me should I ever need it. That didn't mean I would take it easy on him though, any chance I got I would tease and annoy the hell outta him. 

"Wait, I don't understand. What happened between you two?" Charles piped up. Not wanting to get into the big rigamarole of our past, I brushed off the question for another time.

Changing the subject, Hosea began to describe the local lodgings around the area such as the livestock town at the heart of Valentine which I was anxious to visit, hoping to pick up some new supplies. We carried on the conversation, mentioning O'Driscoll's and Pinkertons which I hoped we wouldn't run into anytime soon until it turned to Dutch. 

"I dunno about him Arthur, I don't know if it's me who's changed not him, but-" he paused sighing as Bessie pawed at his lap, "-we kept telling him that ferry job didn't seem right. You and me had a real lead in Blackwater that could've worked out. It just isn't like Dutch to lose his head like that". 

I could sense Hosea was worried about Dutch, they'd been together for God knows how long and were inseparable, but lately, Dutch seemed to be drifting apart from his partner, leading the group astray. 

"Things go wrong sometimes, " I replied, hoping to ease his concerns. Dutch was fine, I told myself, just a bit shaken from the ferry job is all. 

I carried on my train of thought, filling the silence as we rode closer to our new campgrounds. Noticing Hosea fiddling beside me, I cocked my head to see what he was doing, confused I pestered him about it. 

"I'm just grinding some yarrow and ginseng, good for the health. Better than the stuff you buy in the store. Here, you can have this, " he smiled, passing over the concoction he had whipped up, I nodded to him in thanks as I took the mixture from him stuffing it in my satchel. 

Boadicea perking up next to me brought my attention to a herd of deer frolicking in front of us, I grinned at the scene as my daemon's head turned to watch them skip away over the ridge. Riding closer to the new campgrounds, I could see Javier in the distance his Swallow flying high in the sky helping him keep an eye out for anyone travelling close to camp. 

"There you are, brother, " he called out as we trotted closer to him. I slowed the horse's speed, coming to a halt in front of the younger man. 

"Head on down the track for a bit, the gangs setting up camp not too far away. I'll jump on and come with you, " he explained pointing to the path on the right, hopping on the back of the wagon. 

As I proceeded on the path tents began to come into view with people and daemons following shortly after. 

"Here we are, gentlemen. Home sweet home, " Javier piped up as we slowed to a halt. 

Gazing out at the open field it was clear to see Hosea had picked the perfect spot for us to lay low, for now, there was plenty of room and the view was mesmerising. Noticing Dutch prowling around the new campgrounds, both Hosea and I exited the wagon helping our daemons down onto the floor before strolling over to him. Smiling smugly Dutch sat at the table across from us, finishing his speech to the rest of the gang, his legs propped on the wood and his fingers playing with Constance's inky black fur. 

"Arthur and I were about to prosper in Blackwater. We were onto something big, then Micah got you all excited about that ferry and here we are, " Hosea glared at Dutch, clearly having a domestic argument but I had to agree with Hosea, Micah was bad news always riling up Dutch. 

"We have all made mistakes over the years Hosea, every last one of us, " Dutch growled, Connie's fur standing on end tail swishing back and forth. 

Boa and I awkwardly stood nearby glancing around as to not focus on their bickering. I felt like a little kid force to endure the obvious feud between my parents and in a way I was, Hosea and Dutch having brought me up from a young age and treating me as their own. 

"But I kept us together, kept us alive, kept the nooses off our necks, " With that Dutch stormed off, Hosea and Bessie following with their tails tucked under their legs. 

"I guess I'm just worried, I ain't got that long Dutch, I want folks safe before I go, " Hosea pleaded with Dutch, Bessie bumping into Connie's feet. 

Dutch sighed, smiling warmly as he petted Hosea's cheek, "me too". 

Hosea leaned into his touch understanding to save the disagreement for later where they could talk without prying ears. Before the conversation could go elsewhere Herr Strauss interrupted his Moorish Gecko frantically looking between us all. After explaining his plan to fool the poor suckers of the local town, he departed with Dutch's approval. Hosea and I exchanged a quick look of displeasure as the businessman took his leave, we knew we were bad people, no changing that, but there was still sympathy for the innocent folk that got played along the way. With a quick exchange of words, Dutch announced to the gang to gather around for another one of his motivational speeches. 

"I know, that things have been tough, but we are safe now and we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work, " Dutch spoke, wailing his cigar in the air. 

"Get to work, but stay outta trouble, " Hosea added, the voice of concern. 

I began to zone out after that, Dutch carried on his big speech explaining our new facade, my mind only caught up to the present when I heard Dutch dropping the cash box on one of the nearby barrels. 

"Now, be sensible out there, " with that the crew returned to their original tasks which prompted Miss Grimshaw to come over to me, her Cinnamon coated Texas longhorn plodding not too far behind her. 

"Now, the girls have your tent ready, Mr Morgan, come with me, " obliging I walked behind her, leaving Dutch and Hosea to retire into their own tent, I had to sidestep a couple of times as to not touch her daemons lengthy horns.

I thanked her warmly before she noticed Tilly doing God knows what, I chuckled at the scene feeling bad for the poor girl but understanding that Miss Grimshaw was somewhat of a perfectionist nothing was ever good enough for her. Fiddling in my satchel I took out a cigarette, lighting a match on the bottom of my shoe and placing it under the smoke, I barely had the stick between my teeth before Boa was prodding at my thighs. Rolling my eyes, I gripped under her chest and waist lifting her up onto the cot allowing her to snuggle up into my side. I stroked through her smooth fur with my right hand as I played with the cigarette with my left, removing the item from my lips every so often to puff out a cloud of smoke. I allowed myself ten minutes of relaxation to think back on all the shit that's happened in the last few weeks and to talk with Boadicea. It had felt like years since I last properly sat down with her and talked about our feelings, it wasn't a necessity to speak as we were connected as one, but it felt nice to vent some of the pent up emotions now and again. 

"You know, smokings bad for you, " My daemon licked at my hand, her big sable eyes searching my own. 

"You say this every time I have a smoke, after twenty years I'd thought you'd finally give it a rest, " I moaned in response taking a big drag of the cigarette in spite. 

"I'm just watching out for our health, " she retorted turning her head to watch the campgrounds. 

Sighing, I finished off the bud crushing it beneath my feet as I stood and stretched, my muscles were aching from the ride here but I knew I needed to start lending a hand around the camp. Quickly changing into more weather appropriate clothing, I headed off to do some chores Boa not too far behind. I started off with chopping firewood, Boadicea moving the divided wood into a pile as I picked up the intact logs. Our teamwork continued throughout all the tasks until we had completed all of the assigned chores for the day, by then the sky had begun to darken and the camp settled into a mixture of slumber and relaxation. 

"Arthur, " my deer daemon whined nudging at my leg. 

Placing my beer bottle onto the dusty floor by my feet, I hauled Boadicea onto my thighs petting her head as I paid less attention to Javier's singing and instead focused on my other half. 

"What's up?" I replied scratching under her chin. 

"I'm tired... Can we sleep?" She weakly leaned into my palm before attempting to jump off my lap. 

Knowing it had been a tough week and an exhausting day I agreed, scooping her up in my arms as I stumbled to my makeshift bed. Kicking the covers down with my feet I placed Boa into the cot first, laying her head down on the pillow before I snuck into the covers beside her pulling her close to me. Happily falling asleep I reminisced to when I was younger and had begun to get used to Boadicea's new form, it had been difficult at first finding a comfortable position to sleep in. I missed how she could change into a small animal like a squirrel and bury herself into the crook of my neck, with her permanent form there wasn't much room to move around and a lot of the time she would sleep on the floor beside me. But that didn't stop her and eventually, she found a comfortable position for us to both sleep in and now most nights we would sleep flushed together which made us both feel much safer. 

Most days in camp were full of chores and finding odd jobs to earn some cash for the crew, Boadicea and I hadn't left the new campgrounds since arriving and truth be told we were eager to leave the packed area. Our wish was granted when Uncle caught our attention, slacking off as per usual so I did him the favour of waking him up to which his Owl daemon responded by pecking Boa's head. I suggested we head into town, more for my own sanity than Uncle's apparent errands but it was worth having an excuse to leave. As Uncle was getting the horses ready Karen caught my attention, my daemon's eyes darting to her owns. 

"If you're gonna take the old man into town could you take us too?" She pleaded stroking her black-necked Crane's head. 

"Why, what have you got planned?" I asked suspiciously, lighting my cigarette. 

"Nothing, we're bored outta our mind, we've been cooped up for two whole weeks now, " Karen sighed waltzing over to me. 

I felt for her and the other girls also feeling their pain being stuck in the camp for so long, so I agreed gesturing to the wagon and helping the girls into the back. Karen clambered on first, Bennet flying to her side, with Mary-Beth and her Bush dog following shortly after. Tilly was last carrying her Oncilla daemon, Ezra, who was pawing at her shawl. The girls were overjoyed at leaving the camp and Miss Grimshaw's watchful eye, even if it was just to a small live-stock town. I hauled Boadicea up onto the wagon before climbing up myself, Uncle then passed over the reins for the horses when we were settled and with one tough pull, we were off trotting towards Valentine. Once we'd left camp a sigh of relief could be heard coming from my daemon, glad to be away from the hive even for just a few hours. 

"Ladies, sing us a song, " Uncle piped up not too shortly after, turning to the girls with a cat-like grin. 

The gals thought for a moment before starting up an old classic, "I got a girl in Berryville, can't be screwed 'cause she's too damn ill...". 

The song abruptly ended as we reached Valentine, instead, mindless chatter took over the group. I spurred the horses on, careful to keep them at a slow pace cautious in case we bumped into a passerby. 

"Oh yes, we can get up to some mischief here alright, " Karen snickered, her daemon squawking with glee. 

"Just remember, keep a low profile, " I warned, stopping the horse and cart just beside the stables. 

Jumping out of the driver's seat I cringed at the squelching mud beneath my feet, hesitating to let Boadicea walk on the filth knowing I would have to clean her hooves later. Sighing, I lifted her down from the seat, gently placing her at my side as I turned my attention to Uncle. 

"Uncle, what're we doing?" I asked, interested as to what business the old geezer had here in the first place. 

"Well, we're gonna do what any self-respecting maniac does, put the women to work". Rolling my eyes at his poor excuse for a joke, I wished the ladies well as they plodded along towards the saloon their daemons skipping alongside them. 

Following Uncle, we made our way to the store passing by a fragile-looking man raising money with his Degu daemon curled up on the cash box. I felt sorry for the man, money was hard to come by for most anyways yet here he was begging for people to donate outta the kindness of their own heart. I doubted he even had a cent given to him looking at the quality of the small town, but some part of me hoped that it wasn't the case. Turning back to Uncle I carried on the conversation from before, sarcastically belittling the other man as we entered the store. 

"So, what do you need?" I questioned, hoping I sounded friendly enough knowing I was a little harsh with the older man before. 

"Well, a drop of whisky for a start. Something to pass the time while we're waiting on the women". 

Boa huffed in annoyance as Nelly flew over her head, perching on the shelf beside the whisky. 

"Always thinking ahead, ain't you?" I rolled my eyes picking up a can of baked beans studying the item. 

Ignoring Uncle, for the time being, I strolled around the store making a note of the different variety of items available. It was difficult for Boadicea to manoeuvre her way around the store due to her size, so I decided to flick through the catalogue on the clerk's desk to obtain the bits and pieces I needed. The shopkeeper smiled as I approached him, his settled fishing cat daemon pushing the book towards me before slinking back to the end of the counter observing Boadicea. Nodding in thanks I pulled the catalogue closer, studying the contents page to find what I was looking for. In the end, I bought some long-lasting provisions, a few items for my horse and a snack of canned strawberries for Boa and I to share. Once the clerk had packaged up my supplies, I then followed Uncle outside to wait for the girls, of course, the old man decided to sit and drink whisky to pass the time but didn't complain when he offered the bottle to me. We must have fallen asleep as the next minute I was awoken to Mary-beth raving about another train, to be fair it sounded like easy money but looking at Boa's face it was clear she was not up for another train job. 

"Where's Tilly and Karen?" I interrupted hoping to steer the conversation away from the next heist. 

"I think at the hotel, they were picking up some drunken fellers that they was gonna rob, " Mary-beth replied as her Bush dog, Julius, sniffed the air. 

"Why?" I jumped, shocked but not surprised they were trying to earn an easy buck, but I was still concerned for the girl's well-being. 

"It seemed easy. They have been gone for quite a while". Now I felt worried, unsure of what hooligans, apart from us, were in this town ready to start some trouble with the missing gang members. 

As calmly as I could muster I stood up from the bench and went to search for the ladies, Boadicea whipping her head around to spot them from far away. Mary-beth noticed Tilly first, being dragged away by some strange man, almost immediately I headed over to the commotion hoping Tilly wasn't in too much danger. Jogging over to the scene Boa pricked her ears up as Tilly's shouting could be heard coming from the alleyway. 

"Get your hands off her, friend, " I spoke, rage pouring from my words. 

"Who are you?" He questioned, his Tasmanian devil daemon growling at my own as his claws pressed into Tilly's animal's neck. 

"A friend of mine, " Tilly informed him struggling to get away but was unsuccessful as the man's other half pressed harder on Ezra's throat. 

I threatened him once again, but words didn't seem to get through his thick skull so I pulled my gun on him instead. This seemed to initiate some fear in the other man as his daemon's eyes widened and he allowed Ezra to scamper into Tilly's arms. 

"You're making a big mistake, Tilly Jackson, " he warned as he backed away, his fluffy companion running to his side. 

Once he'd turned the corner out of my sight I checked to see if Tilly was okay, apart from a dirty dress she seemed physically fine but a little shaken up which was to be expected after an ordeal like that. Boa and I watched her intently as she returned to Mary-beth, both girls hugging once close enough. I then turned my attention to the hotel, hoping Karen wasn't in a similar situation. Practically throwing the door open to the establishment I interrogated the man at the reception to Karen's whereabouts, which made his Gopher Tortoise daemon hide in its shell in fear. The man quickly told me which room she was in and meekly asked for no trouble, which I was happy to oblige if possible. Boadicea ran ahead stamping her hooves in front of one of the rooms, as I got closer to her I could hear Karen shouting which initiated anxiety within me. Anger began to well up and without a second thought, I kicked down the door to see a man standing above a bruised Karen, his Grey wolf daemon snatching Bennet in its jaws. 

"Get outta here buddy, I paid, " he drunkenly stumbled around as Karen crawled to the corner of the room, holding her wide-eyed Crane close to her chest as the Wolf focused on Boadicea. 

"Ain't paid to hit her, you goddamn animal!" with that I swung at the man hitting him square in the jaw. 

He held his cheek before blindly punching at me, his own daemon growled and snapped its jaws at Boa but she held her own standing on her hind legs before hitting the wolf on the head with her hooves. A few more punches and the guy was flat out on the floor, alive luckily for me as his daemon was not too far away also passed out. Boadicea was the first to go over to Karen and her daemon, comforting Bennet as I helped Karen to her feet. I guided her out of the room as she explained how she got in that predicament in the first place, the man boasted about how much money they had in the bank. Ignoring the man at the front desk, I opened the door for Karen ushering her outside towards the rest of the group. We were all just about ready to leave, having our fill of 'Valentine' for one day until Mary-beth noticed a suspicious man staring at us, I turned my head to gaze at the man not recognising his face nor his Strawberry coated Irish Setter daemon. 

"Weren't you in Blackwater a few weeks back?" He asked, pointing at me. My heart began to race, fearful of what the man had seen, but I decided to play it safe and calmly replied to the man that I wasn't from there. 

Despite this he was insistent he had seen me with members of the gang, again I tried to deny it but he was adamant. The man's dog began to whine pacing back and forth clearly anxious and so was her human as he pulled on the reins of his horse, spurring her on into a gallop. Cursing, I jumped on a nearby horse, Boa running beside us as I chased the man. Riding behind the stranger from Blackwater, I passed the owner of the horse I was currently sat upon so I shouted my promise I would return the mare to him shortly. The little weasel had me chase him all through Valentine all the while I was calling to him to stay still and stop this ridiculous chase knowing I would catch him eventually. When he did finally stop he was hanging off the edge of a cliff, his daemon desperately pawing at his hands to help her other half up. Dismounting the mare, I calmly walked over to the dangling man avoiding his daemon as I peered at him over the edge. 

"Why are you telling lies about me?" I asked nonchalantly, toying with the man. 

He begged me to pull him up, swearing he'd never seen me that he had gotten it all wrong. I thought for a moment, watching his Irish Setter whimpering and trying to plead with my own daemon. When the man started to cry I gave up my tough guy act and grabbed his hand, hoisting him onto the rocky terrain. His dog immediately ran over to him, licking his face and checking for wounds. 

"You okay, partner?" I inquired, knowing the answer would be no but I hoped it came off as a kind gesture. 

"No.. No, I am not, I'm a mess, " he sighed, brushing off the dirt from his pants. 

"Well, you ain't dead, " I replied sarcastically petting my deer's head. 

"Well, there is that. Jimmy Brooks, " the man held out his hand, expecting me to take it.

"I think it's best for both of us if we pretend this never happened, " I suggested, keeping my hand firm on Boa's cranium. 

The man, Jimmy Brooks, thanked me profusely and even offered me a steel pen, to which I graciously accepted knowing it would come in handy when writing in my journal. I thanked the man but knew it was best to threaten him to make it clear not to spread any 'rumours' about me. This caused his daemon to shake and hide behind his legs, as Jimmy stammered out that he had never seen me hoping we had an understanding. Smiling at Mr Brooks I agreed, informing him that I would remember him in hopes this would deter him further from telling the law about us. That caused young Jimmy Brooks to stumble away running towards his horse as his Setter sprinted after him never once looking back. 

Chuckling slightly at the sight Boadicea bumped into me shaming me for laughing at the man's cowardly nature. Pouting at the tawny creature I made my way back to the mare as she lectured me the whole way back to Valentine about how I should be more careful, how I shouldn't have told the man that I was in Blackwater and so on and so forth. It was becoming tiring so I spurred on the horse forcing Boa to shut up for a while in order to catch up. Once back in Valentine, I returned the mare I had borrowed to the kind feller and his Rouen duck daemon who thanked me for returning his beloved horse. 

Boa and I attempted to search for Uncle and the girls, but it seemed they had headed back to camp without me. Though I was a little annoyed that I would have to walk back as my horse was still at camp, I was happy that I would be able to get some time to myself away from the camp and all the problems that came with it. Ruffling my daemon's head we walked side by side back down the path to camp, Boa keeping a watchful eye for anyone who may follow us along the way. I made a note of every wild animal we came across and doodled them in my journal, but was conscious to get back to camp to assure Uncle and the rest that Mr Brooks was no longer a concern to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated ❤


	3. A strange encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur goes on a hunting trip with Hosea, meeting a fine fellow along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some back story for Dutch and Hosea's relationship as well as young Arthur. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far, I'm having fun writing it 😊 I'll try to divulge this fanfic away from the main storyline as time goes on.

A breath of relief left me as we entered the campgrounds, my legs aching after the walk back from Valentine. Boa and I were looking forward to relaxing in our designated sleeping area and to open the can of strawberries I had purchased earlier. We bumped into Uncle on the way to my cot, reassuring the man I had taken care of the stranger from earlier and that he had no reason to worry. The old man carried on the conversation which drove me mad when I had managed to escape Uncle's rigmarole upon his youth, I carried on to my destination, abruptly stopping when I noticed Dutch and Hosea coming out of their tent. Dutch warmly smiled at Hosea before cupping his cheek, pulling the older man towards him to plant a kiss on his lips as Connie licked and nibbled Bessie's ear. I grinned at the scene knowing this was a good sign that Hosea had talked to Dutch about his recent change of character and that the two had sorted out their disagreement. 

Dutch was the first to pull away as always but kept his hands positioned on Hosea's hips as he mumbled something to the other man, I dreaded to think what it was as Hosea's cheeks burned in embarrassment. The older man chuckled and punched Dutch in the chest before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, parting from his husband to grab his rifle. My eyes met Hosea's as he made his way over to me, waving his goodbyes to Dutch. 

"I see you and Dutch are on better terms, what did you promise him this time?" I teased jogging beside my 'adoptive' father. 

"Oh shut it will ya, it's none of your business, " he pouted at me before a smirk escaped his lips. 

"Alright alright-" I held my hands up in defeat as I continued, "-where are you headin' off to anyways?".

"I'm going hunting, wanna join? I could do with the company, " Hosea asked, scooping up Bessie in his arms. 

"Sure, what are you hunting anyways, an elephant?" I asked sarcastically as I studied the substantial gun he had with him.

"I wish. No, I saw a huge bear reckon nearly a thousand pounds". 

"My God. Well, you need me to come with you, can't have Dutch's leman getting hurt or he'll kill me, " I joked as Boadicea stomped her foot in disapproval. 

"Oh, shut it will ya. I may not be as spry as I use to be, but I can still beat you senseless, " he retorted lightly smacking the back of my head.

I rubbed the area, though it didn't hurt I wanted Hosea to feel bad for the sarcastic gesture. "Where did ya find this monster bear anyways?". 

"Up near the Dakota River, may take a day or two to get there". 

"I could do with a break from this place, " I said, knowing that I had only recently left camp, but it wasn't far enough for my liking and it was a good excuse to speak with the other man about what was going on within the gang. 

Hosea agreed with me and we made our way to our horses, packing their saddlebags with items we may need. I noticed there was an unfamiliar Shire horse tied up to the hitching post and questioned the older man upon it.

"Got him from some big loud-mouthed bastard that tried to rob me whilst I was riding so I, well you know how it is, " he sighed, placing Bessie on his horse's croup. "Let's take him to Valentine, you can see how much you can get for him at the local stables and you can buy yourself a new horse". 

Hosea beamed as I took my saddle off the Tennessee Walker attaching it to the black stallion instead. He was a broad fella, but I managed to mount him calming the brute as he swayed his head. Glancing down to Boadicea she tilted her head at me before stretching ready to run alongside us. I gave one last look at the camp as Hosea yelled that we would be gone a few days, before spurring the beast on, following my mentor down the path to Valentine. Talk of the stables reminded my father of a story of his old saddle that had gotten stolen outside of the saloon in Deer creek, it had only been a few years since that night and the gang had changed in many ways, some for the better but mostly for the worst. 

"That turned into a long day, the whole gang was hysterical when they heard, " I spoke, recalling that faithful night. 

"Yes, remember? Dutch was furious, threatened to kill the whole town! It didn't help that it was an anniversary gift off him, he spent the entire night looking for that saddle but no luck. Of course, Davy was drunk which didn't help, we left him passed out cold, rode back the next day and he woke up, started right back drinking again, " Hosea giggled thinking back on what a crazy day it had become. 

I smiled at my mentor thinking back to the day Dutch had gifted him the saddle, I'd only just turned eighteen a few months prior to their ten year anniversary. It was a lovely day, Dutch and Hosea had left the camp in the early hours of the morning leaving Miss Grimshaw in charge who bossed us around making us clean every inch of the camp. When the two lovebirds had returned Hosea rode in on the new saddle looking as lovestruck as a young maiden. He kept that saddle looking brand new for years and was heartbroken when it was stolen, though he tried to put on a brave face I knew it meant the world to him. The conversation then steered to the bonds we had stolen, it would be difficult to get rid of them so soon but I was confident the old man would be able to figure something out. Arriving at the stables Hosea and I parted ways as he left with Bessie to pick up some bait at the general store. I rode into the wooden building, dismounting the Shire horse as the owner walked over to us, his Havanese dog cautiously sauntering behind. 

"Hey, how can I help you?" He asked, petting the Stallion when he noticed Boa peering from behind my legs. 

After explaining to the man I was in the market for a new horse he showed me the different breeds he had in at the moment, nothing too fancy a Morgan, a Dutch warmblood and a dapple dark grey Hungarian half-bred who caught my eye. Thinking for a moment I decided to sell the black Shire horse which gave me just enough money to purchase the Hungarian half-bred, Boa seemed pleased with my choice and sniffed at the Stallion as he was brought out of the stable. I thanked the owner as he presented the horse's papers, some horse treats and a free grooming brush to me, which would come in handy as my old one had been lost along with my other items from Blackwater. Gripping the reins of the new horse I lead him out towards Hosea who seemed raring to go, I gave the Stallion a pat on his neck consulting with Boadicea as to what to name the Warhorse. Deciding he suited the name 'Titan' I mounted the broad Stallion, trotting over to Hosea who praised my choice of horse happy with the condition of the magnificent animal. 

"Alright, let's get going. We got quite a ride ahead of us, " he smiled leading the way to the bears last known whereabouts. 

To pass time on our journey Hosea brought up the feud between John and I to which Boa tutted in response. We had always had a rocky relationship but it was starting to improve, that was until he left the gang for a whole year after Jack was born, not only had he left the boy fatherless he'd also broken the gang's code. When he returned our relationship was back to square one, though I'd half-forgiven him for leaving it was still hard to get along with the man but I hoped that we would get closer as time went on. The conversation went silent, starting up again only as night began to fall Hosea suggested camping out until morning knowing it was safer to deal with the bear in daylight.

Noticing a few stray hares jumping about in the tall grass, we decided to shoot a couple for dinner having not eaten anything all-day Boa and I were starving. I pulled out my bow from Titan's saddle taking some arrows as well before allowing him to graze nearby, Boa crept on ahead glancing around and sniffing for any markings that the rabbits had made. Following suit I scanned the area and noticed two bunnies huddled together in the meadow, watching them groom one another I hesitated in releasing the bow feeling sorry for the poor creatures. 

Nevertheless, with Hosea and Bessie only a few feet away looming over us as they picked up wood for the fire, I allowed the arrow to fly through the air puncturing the larger hares neck causing the smaller bunny to hop away. The hazel rabbit didn't get too far though before it too dropped lifeless in the clearing. Boadicea trotted over to tinier jackrabbit, gripping the slumped animal's scruff in-between her teeth before carrying it and dropping it at my feet. I petted her head in thanks and took the carcasses over to Hosea, placing them beside the small campfire he had assembled. 

"Good job-" he smiled with Bessie eyeing up the rabbits nearby, "-why don't you get that cooking whilst I set up the tents". 

Nodding to the older man, I began to skin the small creatures keeping their pelts wrapped up in my satchel to craft with at a later date. Using my hunting knife I sliced at the muscle gripping at the delicate bones plucking off a sizable amount to roast on the fire. I attempted to season the meat, but without many herbs to choose from I was left with Oregano to sprinkle on the cooking flesh which I was unsure whether would make any difference to the plain game. I watched Hosea from time to time as he struggled to pitch the tents, Bessie tried her hardest to aid him but didn't seem to be doing anything more than slobbering over the material. 

When the rabbit was fully cooked, I alerted my companion who was finishing up knocking the pegs in the ground. He sat opposite us with his daemon eagerly waiting by his side, I passed over their portion of the meal snickering as Bessie jumped into Hosea's lap wagging her tail furiously as her human tore off some of the meat for her. I tucked into my own dinner, not before I presented Boa with a small handful of blackberries and strawberries. The meat itself was decent, a little chewy but satisfying nonetheless especially after a long days journey. Finishing up the game I washed down the minor pieces in my teeth with some water out of my canister, passing the item to Hosea once I had poured some in my cupped hand for Boa. 

"Nights like these remind me of when we were all younger, we'd just camp out anywhere after a days work, hunting our own meals and gazing up at the stars, " Hosea passed the water bottle back over to me as he reminisced about the good old days. "Do you remember the time we went fishing down by the Montana river?". 

Boadicea giggled remembering the occurrence, I smirked catching on to what story Hosea was referring to, he had been banned by Dutch from telling it ever again. 

"Oh, I remember, why did we even decide to go fishing there in the first place?". 

"Well, Dutch had bragged about his fishing skills all week long after he'd caught a rather large rock bass. I'd finally heard enough and provoked him into proving he could catch an even larger fish. He got all flustered and wanted to show off his skills, so he arranged a little fishing trip for you and me, " the older man explained before continuing. 

"I will never forget the look he gave me after we'd rowed back to shore, he was so focused on reeling in that massive fish, that he was adamant was on the end of his line, that he tripped over the side of the boat Connie falling in with him. They were soaked from head to toe and to make matters worse when he'd finally managed to climb back aboard and retrieved his rod, there was the tiniest bluegill you ever did see on the hook. He was furious but I couldn't stop laughing which made him get even angrier, we all camped nearby that night under the stars with hungry bellies and Dutch complaining the whole night. He swore he'd never fish again until a few months passed and he took me on a boat ride determined to catch our dinner to prove himself yet again, " Hosea laughed as he told the tale, Bessie yipping along with him. 

I too broke out in a fit of laughter remembering the day like it was only yesterday, it had been one of the moments I had cherished the most growing up. It was a rarity that we ever did get to enjoy ourselves, most days spent doing chores, dodging the law or carrying out the dirty deeds Dutch had planned for us. The air was nippy tonight, Boa curled up next to me for warm as I decided to light a cigarette to improve my temperature. 

"That reminds me of a similar story about you when you had just turned seventeen, determined to show how well your hunting skills had improved, throwing your weight around the camp. We went on a small hunt together, Dutch tagging along for 'moral' support. You and Boa ran on ahead, swearing you'd saw a huge badger that turned out to be a skunk. God, you stunk for weeks, Dutch and I made you two follow us home keeping ten metres away at all times because the smell was that bad, " Hosea chuckled once again, Bessie trotting over to Boa in the meantime to paw at her side in a lighthearted gesture. 

"Oh shut it, that was awful we weren't allowed in the camp for days, we had to sleep on the dirty forest floor, " I grumbled in response. 

"Come now, you have to admit it was funny". 

"It wasn't that bad Arthur it was amusing running after Uncle trying to rub the smell off on him. Though I didn't enjoy Miss Grimshaw's frequent baths she forced us to take, " my daemon giggled snuggling into my side. 

"Fine, it was a bit funny, but I better not be hearing a re-telling of that story when we get back to camp, " I warned crushing the now finished cigarette bud under my boot. 

"Our lips are sealed-" Hosea smiled scooping up Bessie, "-now, we best be off to bed if we're gonna hunt that bear tomorrow". 

My adoptive father then retreated into his tent with his daemon swaddled in his coat retiring for the night. Boadicea and I followed suit not too long after huddling into our own portable lemon tent, it was difficult to get comfortable due to lying almost directly on the floor but after years of sleeping rough, we had gotten used to it. I tugged my sleeping roll up around my shoulder, flapping the sides to envelop my daemon with the warmth the blanket provided. 

At some point, we must have fallen asleep as I awoke to the sound of Bessie yapping outside the tent. Grumbling I sat up and stretched before exiting the tent, sitting beside Hosea on a small pop-up chair. I thanked him as he poured me a cup of coffee, glad to have something to wake me up a bit as Boa and I were quite sluggish. Slipping at the boiling liquid I listened to my mentor's plan of action for hunting this monstrous bear. Once finished with my drink, I was given the task to prepare the bait a mixture of fish and berries, Boadicea was tempted to eat the latter but I had already tied the items up before she had a chance. I packed up all my things, attaching them to Titan's saddle prior to leaving the area to make our way towards the bear's territory. 

"How's that new horse treating you?" Hosea asked trotting ahead of us. 

"So far so good, " I replied, patting the side of Titan's neck. 

"You know, Dutch and I were in this area years ago when you were still young. We went on a little cross country trip of sorts, camping out under the stars just the two of us. Oh, it was so romantic, Dutch had planned the whole trip going to all my favourite places, robbing folk along the way of course but it was fun nonetheless. I remember one instance where Dutch had left me to con a banker in the tavern at Strawberry, it was going well that was until the man got a bit handsy with me and his Hyena pinned Bessie against the bar. When Dutch came back and saw what he was doing, he beat the man near half to death, that didn't go down well with the local Sheriffs department and we ended up getting chased out of town. That cut our trip short and Dutch was in the dog house for the rest of the week, but like always we soon made up, " Hosea sighed fondly remembering the occurrence. 

"I remember you two not being around for a bit and Miss Grimshaw taking of care us, it was awful we had to do all of the camp chores and she made us have a bath nearly every day!" I moaned about the experience, but in reality, it felt nice having someone look after us after so long of being alone. 

"Aha, you always were a little whippersnapper, running rings around all of us. You two used to get into all sorts of trouble".

"Seems like we're still always getting into trouble, " I chuckled smiling at Boa. 

"That you are-" Hosea turned with a stern look, "-anyway, for now, let's try and chase ourselves a bear, shall we?". 

Continuing down the path, we stopped at the lake nearby to see whether the bear had been there recently. My doe sniffed around ahead of me noticing some paw prints near a substantial boulder, bending down beside her I confirmed it was left behind by the very animal we were hunting. 

"This way Hosea, " I called to the older man as I ambled behind my daemon whilst she followed the bear's trail noticing more tracks and items left behind by the beast. 

Hitting a dead-end on the bear's trail, Hosea suggested using the bait to lure out the creature to which I agreed passing the concoction to the other. His Carin Terrier ran up the path to the left, scratching at the ground to indicate to her human where the best place was to set the bait. Complying, he followed suit settling the item onto the dirt path before returning to us and hiding behind one of the nearby rocks, waiting for our predator to fall for the trap. As time went by Bessie seemed to become nervous, as if she was unsettled, Boa picked up on this and rubbed her head into the Terrier's neck for reassurance. 

"You okay?" I questioned, concerned about my father figure.

"Just peachy, I was just wondering whether the bait looked right, we need everything to be perfect, " Hosea replied scratching behind his daemon's ear. 

"I'm sure it's fine, no need to worry". 

Whilst we were distracted talking, we hadn't noticed the creature creeping up on us until it was standing on its hind legs inches away. Our daemons sprang in front of us, attempting to protect us but due to their size and demeanour, it wouldn't have helped much. Immediately I drew my gun firing at the beasts head, Hosea did the same shortly after but stumbled and fell backwards when the bear let out an ear-piercing roar. I barely had time to react as the grizzly swiped his humongous paw at me, I managed to dodge the attack shooting at the beast until he dropped to the ground with a vociferous thump. Running over to the older man he was propped up against one of the rocks, Bessie licking at his face to check he wasn't hurt. 

"Are you okay?" I asked voice laced with concern. 

"Fine, I'm fine, just... Nothing, it's nothing, " Hosea spouted, taking my stretched out hand as I hoisted him to his feet patting his back. 

I could tell he was frightened and a little shaken up, it wasn't surprising due to the sheer size and strength of the bear, who was now motionless not too far away. Hosea was growing old, didn't react as fast as he used to and having something as alarming as a bear coming for you didn't do the heart any favours. Making sure to keep an eye on the old man, I walked over to the creature double-checking it was actually dead before slicing into its skin with my hunting knife. I tore off the thick fur, rolling it up and tying it with belts before moving on to chopping at the meat clinging to the bones. When finished, I placed the flesh in some brown paper to keep it fresh until we returned to camp. I gave Hosea the bear meat to take back to the gang and attached the pelt onto Titan's croup. 

"You know what Arthur, I think I'm a little too old and beaten up to be going after the biggest game. You can have this, a map of where to find some real big animals. A man in a bar gave it to me, well I stole it but that's another story, " Hosea put on a smile, still not fully right after the recent escapade but I didn't push him on the matter. 

"Thank you, " I nodded, folding the map and placing it in my satchel. 

"I think I'll head back to camp to lick my wounds and probably get a mouthful from Dutch which I am not looking forward to, he'll have me cooped up in that tent for the foreseeable afraid I'll chip a nail, " he laughed mounting his horse, aiding his tan Carin Terrier onto his knee. "You coming?".

"As much as I'd like to see Dutch giving you a lecture on health and safety, I'm gonna go drop off this pelt. I heard there's a trapper around these parts that will pay big bucks for hefty animal parts like this. I'll see you back there soon, shouldn't be longer than a day or so, " I waved at Hosea as he trotted on back down the path which we first came. I felt guilty for not returning with him, seeing the state he was in, but couldn't help feeling glad to be alone. 

"Arthur, look, " Boa pushed at my hand with her nose prior to skipping off to a patch of wild carrots. 

I stepped towards the vegetable, picking a few ripe specimens and putting them in my satchel to cook at a later date. Pulling out my journal, I made a note of my experiences thus far in the day doodling a small picture of the bear we had bested as well as a sketch of Hosea with Bessie. Shortly after I packed up my things and brushed Titan's fur forthwith to mounting him. I steered him down the path in the direction of where I assumed the trapper would be located, passing by a man and his Meerkat panning for gold. It took a lengthy period of time before we finally reached the trapper who was camped in a small clearing within the trees. 

"What can I do ya for?" The man called out to me as I dismounted my horse, leaving him only a few paces away from the trapper's store. 

"Looking to sell this bear pelt, heard you pay pretty good prices for em', " I retorted, hurling the wrapped up item onto my shoulder as I wandered over to the store.

The clerk studied the coat for a while, his daemon who's configuration was that of a Donkey peered over the counter to gaze at Boa. He hummed and felt the fur before turning his attention back to me. 

"I'll give you sixty bucks for it and would be happy to turn this fine specimen into an outfit for you, for a charge of course, " he spoke kindly as he lent his hand upon the pelt. 

"Deal". 

Taking the cash from the trapper I bid him farewell and on the premise, I would be able to come back and pick up the outfit if I so wished. Stuffing the money into my satchel, I gave Titan a sugar cube and petted his neck prior to jumping on his saddle and trotting off back down the path towards Valentine. Boadicea decided she wanted to take the scenic route down by Emerald ranch which I was happy to oblige, glad to be free from the camp for a little while longer. It wasn't that I didn't like the gang, they were our family but it was nice to be by ourselves now and again free from all the worlds problems. Passing by an open field within the forest, I slowed Titan to a halt upon hearing a stranger talking to himself nearby. Curiosity getting the better of us I dismounted the half-bred, leading him behind us, intrigued about what the man was doing in the middle of the forest. As we got closer to the individual I noticed he was fiddling with a camera, I released Titan's reins knowing he wouldn't wander too far and approached the photographer. 

"Hello, sir, " I greeted the man, which seemed to startle him as he jumped and placed his hand over his heart. 

His daemon, a beautiful black California Valley Coyote, pounced in front of him eyes wandering to Boadicea who was cowering behind my legs. 

"Hello, " the man stumbled out, calming himself. "It's okay Flora, " he addressed his daemon as she returned to his side, still not fully trusting us. "Quite a day, isn't it?". 

"Sure, " I replied, a little unsure of the strange man as he looked out onto the horizon.

"What a country. I'm working on a project, photography, " he smiled widely gesturing to his equipment. 

"Yeah, I guessed that bit, " I spoke, Boadicea frowning with my blunt reply.

"Of course. Wildlife, that's my thing, or that's what I want to be my thing. If I have to take another picture of a grumpy house frau or pompous middle-class burgher, I will feed myself to the lions-" he wandered around, his daemon following shortly after as I studied his camera, "-Stand here". 

Confused with what the man was asking, I moved closer to him pointing to the spot he had gestured at, "here?".

"Just-" he started touching my shoulders lightly as he moved my body into position. I gulped, my daemon staying deadly still as the man stood inches away from me, "-there". 

Seemingly happy with where I was standing the man finally introduced himself. "Albert Mason and this is Flora, " he presented his hand, allowing me to shake it. 

"Arthur Morgan, and Boadicea, " I gestured to my daemon who was busy sniffing at Flora. 

"Pleasure. I'm trying to find and capture images of our great predators before our greatest predators kill them all and stick them on some clubhouse wall, " he sighed speaking passionately as he walked over to the camera adjusting the dials. 

"Well, good luck with that, " I grinned genuinely wishing the man well. 

"Yes, not the easiest, but, well we love a challenge, " he spoke as Flora herded Boadicea into the correct position beside me before Mr Mason snapped a picture of us. "The trick is to leave a big load of meat and relax, and pray they don't mistake us for lunch". 

All of a sudden he began to panic, following his gaze I saw an eager coyote sniffing around the photographer's meat bag. 

"Oh! Good heavens-" he squealed, his daemon quite the opposite of his current state began to growl and reared her back end up ready to strike at the similar-looking animal. I smirked at the flapping man, entertained by his fearful demeanour especially with the animal being of the same species as his daemon. "My bag, that thing is robbing me. Go, good heavens". 

I jogged on ahead reassuring Mr Mason not to worry, Boa following shortly after me. Chasing the sneaky creature, I had to laugh at the upperclassman clearly having no experience in the wild. 

"Wildlife Photographer, " I scoffed glancing to my daemon who shared a small chuckle with me. 

I noticed the coyote running with the bag past a small shack so I picked up my pace to try to reach the animal quicker. When I was on the creature's tail I shouted various quips at him Boa joining in with me, I knew he wouldn't respond but hoped it would frighten him enough to drop the sack. Calling out to the little feller seemed to work as he dropped the bag near an overhanging rock, scurrying off down the embankment. Picking up the hefty pouch, I tucked it under my left arm returning to a still in shock Mr Mason. 

"I got your bag, the tricky little beast had me running circles around him, " I chucked striding over to the photographer. 

"Oh thank you, thank you, sir, " he breathed a sigh of relief as I handed him the apricot sack, his hand briefly touching over my own which caused me to blush slightly at the contact. 

"A bag full of meat will tend to bring out the worst in the local population, " I cough out attempting to calm myself. 

"You are a gentleman-" he patted my shoulder, "-the bag also had a lot of my supplies, you've saved me days. I can't thank you enough". 

He hurried along, fiddling with his camera yet again beginning to pack his equipment away. 

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure, " I stuttered, cursing myself for being so awkward. 

I tried to ignore Boa as she stared knowingly at me which made me even more nervous, instead I looked down to the photographer's daemon who was yet again gazing at Boa, this time looking gentler than before. 

"Thank you again, you take care of yourself sir and I hope we meet again sometime, " Mr Mason beamed as he continued to pack up. 

I tipped my hat to the other, wishing him well as I mounted Titan giving the skittish man one last look as I turned away from the pasture. Once we were far away from where we had met the unusual but affable man, my daemon scampered alongside the warhorse lifting her head to gawk at me. 

"What?" I grumbled after a minute or so of constant staring. 

"You like him, don't you?" She inquired with a skip in her step. 

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate Boa, but I've only just met the guy. I'm not some lovestruck dame who falls for the first guy she sees, " I promptly retorted not wanting to admit to my other half that I did carry some fondness for the odd man. 

"I beg to differ, " she cheekily grinned and began to pester me about the encounter for the rest of the journey home. 

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Maybe I do like him a little bit, but that doesn't mean we will seem him again, so drop it, " I sighed fed up from my deer tormenting me. 

She hummed in response, clearly pleased with herself, but did as I asked and stopped the conversation for the rest of the ride back to Horseshoe Overlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's and Albert's first meeting 😄 
> 
> If you haven't guessed already, Arthur's daemon is based off the cutscenes if you play as high honour and Albert's daemon is the same animal as the one which appears at low honour Arthur's grave (but don't worry Arthur won't be needing a grave in this fanfic 😅). 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated 🥰


	4. Reunited brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is reunited with Mr Mason as well as his troublesome younger brother.

Upon returning to camp the following day I noticed Hosea and Dutch sitting inside their tent, the flaps wide open for all to see. I glanced over to them as I hitched Titan to the post, grooming him as I watched the two. Hosea was sitting on the cot looking like a told-off toddler with his arms folded as Dutch loomed over him. The younger man had a stern expression on his face whilst he spoke to his partner, his black jaguar keeping Bessie in between her legs licking her head now and again. Shaking my head in amusement I finished up brushing Titan, I felt sorry for Hosea knowing he wouldn't be able to leave the camp for a while now after the incident with the bear but knew it was for the best. I worried about him often whenever he would leave on his own, concerned due to his age but despite that, he was still capable of holding his own against an O'Driscoll or two. 

Prying my eyes away from the scene, we walked towards the water basin in order to refill my canister. We passed by Bill threatening the O'Driscoll boy on our way, Boa was concerned for the scruffy man so we hovered around them making sure Bill didn't push the kid too far.

"Please Mister, I told you I ain't an O'Driscoll, I only tended to the horses I swear, " Kieran pleaded to Bill who gave him a predatory grin leaning into the boy's personal space. It didn't help that the poor lad was tied up to the tree, had been for days and he reeked of piss. 

"We got ways of making you talk boy, " Bill snickered as Jackie pounced on the lad's cider Weasel. 

"Branwen!" He called, struggling to escape his bonds to save his daemon from the Bobcats grasp. Bill's other half pawed at the small weasel, playing with it as if it was a game of cat and mouse. 

"Please Mister, let her go, please, " he begged Bill, which didn't seem to accomplish anything more than the larger man leaning even further towards him. 

"Not until you tell me what you O'Driscoll's are planning, " Bill grabbed Kieran's chin forcing the feeble man to face him and ignore his own daemon's pleas. 

"I dunno, honest, please". 

With that I had to intervene, knowing Bill would eventually take his integration too far, I plodded over to them Boa hurrying over to help Kieran's daemon. 

"Leave him be Bill, he'll talk eventually, " I reasoned with him, hoping to appeal to the man's 'kinder' side if you could call it that. 

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with him?" Bill sneered, his hold on the boy's chin tightening as Jackie's claws scratched at Branwen's head. 

"I'm not, but threatening him every chance you get ain't helpin', " repositioning my hat, I glanced over to the cowering man whose eyes were wide with fear. 

Bill thought for a moment before his daemon released the hold on the Weasel allowing her to scamper to her human's feet. 

"We'll continue this later, " he barked out, eyes darting to the boys before he stormed off towards his tent. 

"Oh thank you, friend, I knew you were a good man, " Kieran cried out as gestured to my daemon.

Feeling anger surge within I hurried over to the young man, grabbing his collar in a vice-like grip. "I ain't your friend boy and you know nothing about what type of man I am, " I growled, pushing him into the tree trunk as I released his shirt. 

Huffing, I scampered away not wanting to spend another minute near the other man for him to judge me based on Boa. Instead, I slunk away to my lodgings eager to write the day's experiences within my journal. After I had calmed down somewhat, my daemon helping by licking at my hand, I pulled out my journal and the pen Mr Brooks had gifted me. Smiling as I scribbled away in the hardback book I recalled the encounter I had with Mr Mason, glad to have met the photographer. I attempted to create a portrait of the man within the scrapbook, hoping I had captured the young man's features somewhat decently in my sketch. My peace didn't last long before Miss Grimshaw caught me slacking and forced me to aid with the camp chores; chopping firewood, feeding the horses, refilling the water basin, so on and so forth.

A few days had passed since my meeting with the wildlife photographer, in that time I had met a man by the name of Theodore Levin and his Beaver daemon, who had gifted me with a handheld camera, on the premise I would use it to take photos of Jim 'boy' Calloway's acquaintances. Not only that, but Boa and I had also saved a drunken Reverand Swanson from meeting his untimely end by train, we were just in time to grab the Reverand and his Crow Gladice pulling them to the side of the tracks as the fret train rushed past. Only a few minutes ago I had gotten into a fight with a hefty man named Tommy, all because Bill had stumbled into one of the customers on his way out the saloon. I had managed to beat the brute up not caring for his 'pretty boy' taunts, Boa dealing with his Baboo daemon in the meantime, despite this I sustained a few injuries myself which was just typical. As I wandered off to a nearby barrel full to the brim with what I hoped was freshwater, unexpectedly I heard Trelawny calling out to me with Dutch in tow. It was a surprise, to say the least, to see the man and his Dobermann assuming he had fled to New York some while back. 

"I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen. You're not very popular there it seems, " Josiah explained as I sat upon the general store steps, Boadicea licking at my wounds. 

"You don't know the half of it, " I coughed out, massaging my aching shoulder. 

"Ah, Javier and Charles, I've missed you and Bill looking as well as can be, " Trelawny greeted the battered and bruised men. 

"You're right, we ain't too popular in Blackwater, " Dutch carried on whilst Connie licked at her paw. 

"We left a lot of money there, " I interrupted. 

"And young Sean it seems, " Trelawny announced as his Dobermann, Maxine, shook herself. 

Boadicea's ears pricked up at the mention of Sean, I'd thought he hadn't survived the escapade in Blackwater so was ecstatic to hear he was still alive, but as Trelawny continued my mood soured as I learnt he was captured by bounty hunters. They had him held up in Blackwater apparently and I wasn't overly joyed upon the prospect of returning there any time soon. Despite this Dutch persisted I go along with Javier and Charles to rescue our Irish damsel in distress. 

Arranging to meet the two men there later on tonight, I stumbled to the local hotel eager to freshen myself up and wash away the mud caked in my hair and Boa's fur. After receiving some new clothes from Titan's saddlebag I purchased a bath from the owner, who was still testy with me leaving a knocked out dirtbag upstairs, I walked to the back of the building entering the washroom. Breathing in the sweet steamy aroma I released a breath of relief, glad to have a proper bath after so long instead of throwing ice-cold buckets of water over ourselves. Locking the door I stripped down, stepping into the luxurious heated water slowly reclining into the bubbles. Boadicea wandered around the room as I began to scrub at my skin, sniffing at the various cleaning products upon the table. After a few moments, there was a knock at the door a young maiden offering her 'services' to which I declined happy to wash without prying eyes. Finishing up in the bathtub I stood up and wrapped a towel around myself before turning my attention to my daemon. 

"Boa, " I called to her, gesturing to the bath. 

With some reluctance, she shuffled over to me allowing herself to be lifted into the tub. As quickly as I could I scrubbed the mud from her limbs and cleaned behind her ears, knowing her hatred of baths I didn't want to keep her in there too long. Once adequately cleaned I drained the water wrapping my deer in the softest towel I could find picking her up again and setting her on the floor, rubbing the bubbles away with the fabric. I made sure we were both dry before adorning my clothes and stepping out of the washroom feeling rejuvenated. We returned to the Hungarian half-bred, grooming him prior to our departure, Boa listed items we made need for the trip to Blackwater and in response, I nodded when I had found whatever we needed in the saddlebag. Trotting out of Valentine I took out my map from my satchel, searching for the best route to take to avoid any main roads where the law might be prowling around. Confirming the path with my daemon we headed on down the road spurring the horse into a canter. 

Passing by Wallace station I decided to let Titan rest a while as well as myself and Boa, I dismounted the Warhorse and held his reins guiding him to a nearby river. Determining the water looked fresh enough to drink from I allowed the stallion to wander off towards the water source, my deer and I following shortly after to quench our thirst. Once full, I decided to sit upon one of the large rocks littered around the river tending to my still sore fists, the skin peeling away slightly to reveal a tender scarlet colouration. Boadicea sniffed around the rocky terrain pottering further away from me and stretching the bond between us. When the sensation became uncomfortable I called to my other half which seemed to snap her back to reality and she raced over to me. 

"What's gotten into you?" I questioned petting her head relieved at her return. 

"Sorry Arthur-" she rubbed her head against my legs, "-but there's something I need to show you, follow me". She excitedly hopped away from me, turning her head in waiting as I whistled for my horse accompanying her shortly after. 

Striding through the luscious grass, I was shocked to find Mr Mason fiddling with his camera as I had stumbled across him doing not so many days ago. Looking down to Boa she sheepishly lowered her head but cheekily ambled on ahead towards the photographer. 

"Why if it isn't Mr Mason, " I announced when close enough to the other. 

Like before he jumped at my presence, but instantly calmed himself when he saw it was me. His daemon even excitedly greeted Boa sniffing at her and strutting around her in circles. 

"Oh, Arthur it's you, haha you scared me for a second there. It's good to see you again, " the smaller man blushed as he smiled at me.

"How are you getting on with your, err, outdoor photography?" I inquired glancing down to my daemon who nodded in encouragement. 

"Well, to be honest, I'm not quite the adventurer that I thought. I love mother nature, but I feel as though she doesn't care for me much in return, " he laughed as he readjusted his camera. 

"What are you trying to take some pictures of this time?" I questioned, eager to learn about Mr Mason and his craft. 

"Wolves, " he grinned. 

"Wolves?!" My voice broke with astonishment, I briskly cough trying to cover up the embarrassing sound. "Well, you really are trying to get yourself eaten, " I continued feeling anxious for the photographer. 

"Oh, I hope not. I left the meat over there, far enough away that they won't know we're here, or so I hope, " he nervously laughed, his daemon rubbing against his legs. 

"Yeah, sure... If you manage to attract the worlds least intelligent wolf, " I sarcastically informed the man. Glancing to the sky I deduced that I still had a couple of hours before I needed to meet up with Javier and Charles so after giving Boa a nod of confirmation I continued, "I'll stay with you a while if anything comes I'll protect you as needed". 

Concerned for Mr Mason I knew I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him, I didn't trust leaving him to his own devices especially when there were predators involved. The poor man turned into a nervous wreck upon seeing a Coyote, let alone being near vicious wolves and even Flora, whom I could tell would protect her human to the bitter end, was still too small to battle off a pack of wolves. 

"You are a gentleman, " the younger man softly smiled. 

"You don't know me very well, " I replied, crouching down beside the man as I petted my daemons back. 

"Well, to me you're a gentleman, " Mr Mason spoke sincerely. 

"Usually, I'm worse than the wolves, " I admitted receiving a scowl from Boa, annoyed that I was trying to put the other man off. 

"You had many dealings with wolves, Mr Morgan?".

"Sure, " I replied, remembering back to the instance with John and how the beasts had literally scarred him for life. 

"But you've never been eaten?" Mr Mason turned to me, which prompted the tale of Marston's wolf encounter to be shared with the photographer. 

"Looks like we've got company, " I alerted the other as I noticed three wolves creeping up to the hanging meat. 

I carefully took out my pistol just in case our new friends decided they preferred fresh meat over the carcass. As the canines grew closer the photographer beamed with excitement clearly delighted with the prospect of seizing such a magnificent photo opportunity. Regardless, the wolves didn't seem to like being photographed much and soon turned their attention onto us beginning to surround myself and the younger man, two more wolves sneaking up around the sides of us. Mr Mason began to panic, his Coyote rearing up ready to leap at the predators. 

Seeing how the dogs were creeping towards us ready to rip out our throats, I had little choice but to shoot at the creatures. I aimed at their heads, Boa instructing me on where the other members of the pack were positioned as I did my best to stay at a distance from them. The wolves went down one by one and fortunately for me when the pack was down to two they scurried away concluding their meal wasn't worth any more casualties. Making sure the three wolves laying on the ground were definitely dead I hastily returned to Mr Mason who was huddled against a nearby tree holding Flora tight to his chest. 

"My whole futile existence flashed before my eyes, " the photographer shakily spoke as he released his Coyote to grab my outstretched hand.

The younger man gripped my arm, his hold body trembling with fear. I patted his shoulder attempting to calm him down as Boadicea approached his daemon unpredictably licking her head in comfort which left me feeling flushed and dumbfounded.

"Yeah, they can be pretty aggressive, " I mumbled releasing the man and favouring instead to tidy up his camera equipment. 

"Thank you, for saving my skin once again, " Mr Mason breathed out, scooping up Flora and stumbling over to me. 

"Don't mention it, " I returned petting Boadicea's head as she skipped over to me. 

Deciding it would be unwise to leave the wolves carcasses, knowing they could be put to better use back at camp. I picked up the largest corpse attaching it to Titan's coup as Mr Mason settled down beside his camera. Once I had skinned and took off as much meat as I could from the two other wolves, I packed up the items and returned to the more relaxed photographer. 

"Well, I can't begin to repay my debt of gratitude to you, Mr Morgan, you really did me a service. But know, I am eternally in your debt, " the younger man bowed to me slightly which was unusual. I had never really experienced the ways of high society and though I had been thanked profusely in the past, none had felt as genuine as Mr Mason's did now. 

"Please, it was my pleasure to assist you, I'd gladly do it again, " I cringed at my words, fumbling to try to get out what I wanted to say. "Let's just call it a drink and we're even". 

"A drink it is then-" the man grinned, "-until we meet again Mr Morgan". 

"Try and not get yourself eaten until then, " I snickered. 

"I will certainly try, " the man waved as I mounted my horse, continuing back on the path towards Blackwater. 

When far enough away from the photographer my mind wandered back to our conversation. 

"It was my pleasure to assist you, I'd gladly do it again. God, what the hell was I thinking, I sounded bloody desperate, " I complained to my daemon who seemed to think the whole ordeal was hilarious. "And you-" I turned my attention to my deer, "-what was that with Mr Mason's daemon?". 

"You wanted to comfort him, I was only acting upon your urges Arthur, " she innocently spoke, skipping alongside my horse.

I sighed, "I am a dumb fool, aren't I?". 

"Maybe a little bit, " Boa giggled which prompted me to tug on my horse's reins making him speed up. 

As we drew closer to Blackwater we became more alert, Boa looking on ahead for any riders to avoid. When the town came into view we slunk around the side of it, riding along the deserted shore to make our way towards where Javier and Charles were waiting. The sun had begun to set by now, so I hurried Titan on aiming to find the other two before it got too late. Noticing Boaz flying high in the sky I pulled my stallion in her direction, noticing Taima first as we approached then Charles and Javier came into view shortly after both perching on a cliff looking down at the village. Tying Titan next to Javier's American Paint horse, Boa and I strode towards the gang members. My daemon wandered over to Taima as I settled down in-between the two men joining them in scouting for Sean. 

"Where is that little Irish bastard?" I asked glancing towards Charles who was using a pair of binoculars to scan the area. 

"I'm not quite sure. Trelawny's off trying to find out, " Charles replied, handing the field glasses over to me. 

A few moments later and the devil appeared Maxine following shortly behind, he informed us of Sean's whereabouts and where he was destined to end up, in federal prison. We all knew we had to act fast as there's was no way we could help the young lad escape from a heavily guarded prison. It was decided we would try to rescue Sean now instead of waiting any longer knowing at any point he could be handed over to the law, Charles went on ahead to the north side so we could cut them off. The rest of us headed up the river keeping our eye out for the boat with Sean and any Pinkertons that may be scurrying about. Coming up on the cliff ridge we spotted Sean tied up on the boat his daemon thrashing around within a sack at his feet, the bounty hunters kicking the bag to stop them struggling. It was a horrific sight to see I felt awful for the Irishman having his daemon treated in such a vile manner. 

Following Trelawny's lead, we slowed our horses to a trot attempting to make ourselves look inconspicuous whilst we observed the fishing boat down below. In the meantime, Josiah filled us in on his recent 'business' ventures the conversation littered with mindless chatter as our attention was focus on Sean. Noticing the boat had docked at the shore, we took out our binoculars to get a better view of the miscreants who were kicking Sean and his daemon relentlessly. I felt furious at the scene, practically about to sprint off to stop the onslaught but glancing down to Boa she agreed that it would be best to follow the plan as it wouldn't cause as much of a 'fuss'. 

Riding behind Josiah once again, we discussed the strategy to retrieve young Mr Macguire, myself and Javier would sneak up behind the two bounty hunters and take them out once Trelawny had created a diversion. As the man got close enough to the two varmints, his daemon jumped about at her human's feet creating a distraction as Josiah put on a performance for the gentlemen. Boaz flew on ahead making sure the men were enthralled with the posh man's acting before signalling to Javier to strike, when the two men were taken care of and their daemons reduced to ashes we carried on to where Sean was taken. 

Trelawny, of course, scampered off having his fill of excitement for one day and left Javier and I to save the poor bastard on our own. Noticing two watchmen up ahead, we crept up on them as before slitting their throats with our hunting knives. I felt sick at my actions but knew the men wouldn't think twice before killing one of us so carried on down the path not looking back at the dead men sprawled out on the ground. Jogging up the dusty hill one of the bounty hunters must have noticed us approaching as bullets began to fly past us burying themselves within the dried soil below. We pushed on further, shooting in retaliation our daemons dodging the oncoming assault as we hid behind the boulders situated along the hillside. Reuniting with Charles, fortunately suffering no casualties we made our way to the campgrounds eager to find Sean and get the hell outta here. 

"Let's take these hijos de putas!" Javier exclaimed as we rushed the camp, shooting at any moving target. 

I was in awe at the sheer amount of combatants who were guarding Sean flabbergasted why the young man needed so many, joking to the gang members I suggested we hand Sean over ourselves as it seemed his bounty was sky-high. As the shooting died down, coming to a halt as the rest of the bounty hunters sprinted away, we made our way over to Sean who was hanging upside down on a tree close by. Plucking my bloodied hunting knife from my belt, I tugged the ropes binding the Irishman's feet slicing at the threads until eventually, he dropped down onto the rough ground below. 

"Arthur-" he beamed as I cut through the last of his bindings, "-you know, you're a lot less ugly from the other angle". He laughed as I yanked off the rope connected to his legs. 

Despite him making jokes, I could tell the experience had left him shaken especially when he hurried over to the still sack lying next to the tree. Hastily unfastening the top the Irishman breathed a sigh of relief as his golden lion tamarin crawled out from the bag, running into his arms and climbing onto his shoulder, rubbing their faces together. I smiled at the scene, as much as the younger man got on my nerves I was glad to have him back, even if he would drive us mad back at camp. 

"Do I get a hug, Arthur?" He grinned opening his arms out wide.

I frowned at him as he continued, "a warm embrace for a lost brother now found?".

Patting the younger man on the shoulder, opposite to his daemon, I joked I was willing to leave him hanging there though I knew that wasn't true. 

"Oh shut up, " I groaned, fed up of Sean already and we'd only been reunited not two minutes ago. 

Understanding it would be best to split up I left Sean in the capable hands of Javier who grumbled in response, clearly irritated knowing he would have to sit through the Irishman's non-stop talking the whole way back to camp. Saying our farewells Boa and I searched through the deserted camp, taking anything of value that could be sold to aid in the camps funds or any provisions that would come in handy. When satisfied with my haul I called for Titan who trotted over to me also immediately, permitting me to climb aboard his back. Knowing it would only be a matter of time until the law showed up we hurried off, riding around the town hoping to not bump into any Pinkertons on the way back to Horseshoe Overlook. 

Upon returning to camp I could see Sean had made himself right at home, swigging a bottle of beer as he retold the story of his rescue, which was far from the truth but I let him have his moment of 'fame'. Quickly bypassing the festivities I carried the wolf carcass and pelts from earlier today, donating them to Pearson who took them happily. Settling in with the rest of the gang I joined them in a toast to Sean's safe return laughing along at his poor excuse for jokes. When Mr Macguire began to belt out a song, his daemon Esther hollering along with him, I had to leave in fear my eardrums would burst. Passing by Miss O'Shea who looked miserable sitting alone with her red fox daemon, I tried to strike up a conversation which didn't last long as she excused herself only moments later. Signing I noticed Hosea propped up against one of the game tables, having not spoken to the older man since the run-in with the bear I wanted to see how he was doing on 'house-arrest', so we walked over to him leaning on the table beside him. 

"The camps going to be a lot more lively with young Sean back, whether that's a good thing or not is another question, " Hosea chuckled as Bessie trotted over to Boa in greeting. 

"How are you getting on with being stuck in camp?" I snickered bumping into my mentor's shoulder. 

"It's been a living nightmare that's only going to get worse with Sean back now. But truth be told it's given me a chance to speak with Dutch about the next step of our fresh start-" he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "-anyways, enlighten me how much did you get for that bear pelt in the end?". 

"A decent amount, nothing too plentiful". 

Our conversation drifted then to small talk and plans for the upcoming weeks. We watched the party grow with Javier busting out his guitar and playing a tune over Sean's dreadful singing, the ladies dancing around the fire and a drunken Bill stumbling over to torment a still tied up Kieran. 

"You know, these festivities remind me of my wedding night, though there was a lot more booze involved, " Hosea gestured to the camp, laughing softly. 

"I think I was too young to remember it, what was it like?" I thought for a moment, I remembered bits and pieces but nothing ever concrete. 

"To be honest, I was so drunk that I can't even remember what happened myself-" he snickered before continuing, "-if my memory serves correctly, Dutch and I had been wed in the morning down by the beach. Reverend Swanson was already tipsy when he was reading our vows and he ended up slurring pretty much every word. Our marriage was never fully legal, but with Swanson performing the service, it felt close enough. When the sun went down that's when the celebration really started with everyone drinking until they threw up, Davy dropped down to his briefs and jumped straight into the freezing water. Dutch, God bless him, tried to make a toast to our union by climbing on a barrel but fell off it almost immediately. It was just a horrendous disaster of a day, but that didn't make it any less special". 

I smiled warmly at my father as I took a sip of beer, the more I drank the more I began to loosen up eventually humming along to the girls singing as Boa swayed along to the strumming of the guitar. Hosea retired a few minutes after, Dutch joining him when other members of the gang had, had their fill for one night. When the festivities began to die down, only a few outlaws left sitting around the fire I decided it was time for Boa and I to get some rest too. Unfortunately for us, Herr Strauss caught us along the way. 

"Ah, Herr Morgan, I was wondering if I could acquire your services?" He grinned like a cat as Orpha, his gecko, crawled up his chest to sit on his shoulder. 

"Let me guess, you need someone with my stature who can persuade your debtors to hurry up with their payments, " I spoke sarcastically, huffing at the loan shark.

"You know how it is, people are happy to borrow off someone like me but more enthusiastic paying back to someone like you, " Leopold explained, fixing his glasses. 

"Of course-" I sighed and begrudgingly asked, "-who are they?". 

Herr Strauss opened his ledger, flipping to the most recent page and reading out the names on his list. Finishing up on the whereabouts of each occupant, he passed me a list with the names and places of each debtor in case I needed reminding of whom they were. 

"I'll see what I can do, " I nodded to the blundering man, who happily slunk away after informing me where to return these debts to. 

"Well, that's just great, " Boadicea piped up once we'd finally made it to our lodgings. 

"Don't start, " I warned her, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. 

Despite agreeing to help the businessman, I didn't approve of his sly methods to swindle innocent folk out of house and home. Though we weren't much better in our venture to rob people any chance we got, it didn't seem as bad stealing from the rich rather than tricking the poor. Deciding it was best not to dwell on my future task, we got settled for bed. After taking my shoes, hat and coat off I aided Boa into the cot laying by her side as I tried and failed to fall asleep, anxious about the following day's activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated 🥰


	5. A quiet drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Lenny go for a 'quiet' drink, not expecting to see a familiar face at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait 😅

We must have ended up falling asleep as I awoke to the sound of Boaz chirping along to Javier's gentle strumming echoing throughout the camp. Groaning I sat up as the piercing sun burned my eyes, I could tell it was now noon with the way the gang members were mulling around the camp. I rapidly shot out of bed feeling guilty with how long I had slept in, but regretting it almost immediately as my head seared with pain. Boa groggily stepped off the cot, shaking her body to try to wake us up a bit as I took a few gulps from my water canister. As the discomfort lessened I was able to stand up without wobbling, which was good enough for me so after getting my things in order I promptly got started on my chores for the day. 

Finishing up in camp around mid-afternoon, I thought it would be best to get Herr Strauss' debtor list taken care of as soon as possible so I wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. I started with a Mr Wróbel and his stoat up near Painted Sky, the polish man didn't have a penny on him from what I could comprehend, so I had to settle with taking some of the man's jewellery which I hoped would settle the debt. Once I'd crossed all three names off the list, getting more trouble than I had bargained for, I returned to camp, feeling a lot lighter now that was taken care of but remorseful for my actions towards the poor folk. 

Not even five minutes after Boa and I had returned to camp did I get stuck with another job, this time coming from young Lenny who was practically hyperventilating when informing us of what happened in Strawberry. I had just begun to talk to Dutch about our plans for heading West when he rode into camp shouting that the law had gotten Micah. I was ecstatic to hear the news, practically salivating at the thought of getting rid of the dirtbag for good, but of course, Dutch had other plans. 

"No, I ain't saving that fool, " I frowned putting my foot down on the subject, there was no way I was helping that vile man he had damned himself. 

"I can't go, my face will be all over West Elizabeth. I am asking. He would do it for you, " Dutch ordered, Constance stalking over to us intimidating Boadicea. 

Reluctantly I sighed, "I don't think he would but, fine alright". 

I knew I would regret saving him, but it was better I followed Dutch's wishes than go against him, knowing the repercussions of doing so. Turning my attention to Lenny who was sitting at the dining table petting Morris' head, I decided I would help calm the lad down first before unwilling travelling to Strawberry. Dutch had the fine idea of getting him drunk, which I was hesitant to do so knowing it would end up in another hangover, but if it made the kid feel better then I would take him despite Boa's disapproval. 

"Come on then, son, " I spoke to Lenny, helping him up from the chair and directing him towards the horses. 

Once mounted, I rode ahead of the kid following the path down to Valentine glancing back every so often to make sure he was okay. I hoped there wouldn't be any trouble like last time but knowing us there was bound to be something. 

"What were you boys doing anyway?" I asked, still confused as to why they were both so far away from camp. 

"I couldn't even tell you, Arthur, I kept asking him what we were doing but he would just say you worry too much kid, I've got business to attend to, you know how he is, " Lenny sighed, clearly having been through it dealing with Micah. 

I knew it was a bad idea sending the kid off with him, but what's done is done and for now, I was focused on trying to ease the kid's nerves. I assured Lenny we would only have a couple of drinks, just to settle him and then we would return to camp. I also made him aware of the incident that occurred only yesterday in the bar, just in case Tommy wanted round two. Tying our horses to one of the hitching posts outside, we entered the saloon receiving dirty looks from some of the inhabitants whom we had beaten senseless. My daemon hid behind my legs, anxious about entering in case the same happened again, despite her pleas we carried on inside heading towards an empty space at the bar. Placing a few coins on the desk, I signalled the bartender over to us ordering a drink for the lad and myself.

"I don't want no trouble, " the barkeep nervously told us as his mouse daemon sniffed at the money on the counter. 

"And you'll get none from me, I was defending myself, " I told the man, which was mostly true. To aid my case I threw over another coin as a tip to the kind gentlemen. 

Sighing the man hesitantly passed over two beers, his daemon sauntering over to her human watching us from afar. Lenny carried on his story of how Micah ended up in jail, which I wasn't surprised to hear knowing of the man's 'wild' side first hand. Regardless, it was difficult to listen to the kid's tale when the guy sitting next to me kept repeating every word. He appeared to be intoxicated already as his hedgehog was swaying and tripping over on the bar. Having had enough of the guy's taunts, I calmly tried to usher the man away by charming him, enhancing his ego which seemed to work as he picked up his daemon and stumbled away to the other side of the saloon. 

After that, I couldn't quite remember how the rest of the night went, we just kept drinking and drinking, singing and dancing with a vast majority of the town. Becoming distracted with the piano player I turned around to see Lenny had disappeared, Boadicea tried to wander around and find him but seen as we were so hammered she barely went two steps before falling over. Deciding it would be best to wait at the bar for the kid, or at least try to sober up to find him. I guided my daemon towards a gap at the bar lying her down at my feet as I slumped over the counter. 

"Mr Morgan?" A familiar voice came from beside me. 

Turning my head to the individual my face dropped, it was none other than Mr Mason. My heart raced unsure of what to say to the man especially since I could scarcely put two words together. Coughing in shock, I tried to make myself look somewhat decent, readjusting my hat, even though I knew that would be a difficult task. I cursed myself for getting so intoxicated after promising Lenny only one drink, now I looked like a buffoon stumbling to try to think of what to say to the timid man. 

"Mr Mason, w-what are you doin' ere?" I mumbled leaning onto the counter, glancing down to the man's daemon who was observing the room. 

"Well, I'm renting a room at the hotel over the road at the moment, I'm planning to ride down by Emerald ranch to take some photographs. Not of any predators this time I assure you, I'm still a bit shaken from yesterday's encounter. I thought I'd come by the local saloon and have a drink, but thus far the experience has been less than adequate. Yet here's hoping a familiar face will perk up my mood-" he smiled at me, lifting his drink in pleasure at my sudden appearance, "-anywho, what brings you to this fine establishment this evening?".

"I came for a drink with a buddy of mine, but I've seemed to have lost him in the midst of people. We're camped nearby, so this was the closest place, " I explained, trying my best to focus on what I was saying which was hard when my brain was so foggy. 

"Ah, I see, well I do hope you find him soon, " the photographer softly smiled. 

"He won't have gotten far, he's a bright kid he can look after himself, " I snickered gazing around the room attempting to find the lad and his squirrel in the sea of people, but failed yet again. 

"Well, in that case, I do think I owe you a drink, Mr Morgan, " the younger man signalled for the bartender, pushing the beer glass towards me. 

"Why, thank you, " taking a sip of the liquid I knew I would regret another pint, but I didn't want to refuse the man's kind gesture. 

"So, is it just you and-" Mr Mason stumbled which prompted me to continue.  
"-Lenny, " I interrupted. "Nah, there's a whole gang of us that we travel around with, they're like my family really". 

Knowing I had said too much I took a few big gulps of the alcohol to deter the conversation. Boadicea head-butted my leg in disapproval, I had only known Mr Mason for a few days and I was already divulging sensitive information with him. But I reckoned there wasn't any harm in telling the man I rode with a number of people, so long as I didn't disclose too much information. 

"It must be nice having so many people looking out for you, " the photographer took a sip of his drink, Flora moving from his feet to sit beside Boa. 

"Don't get me wrong, it's great but it can be a bit overwhelming at times so I try to get out as much as possible". 

We began to mindlessly chat about a multitude of topics, the discussion turning to some of my ventures then Mr Mason's life in New York. It felt different talking to the other man, relaxing, almost it was like I could tell him anything. As time went by our daemons moved closer and closer to one another as we both felt content with the other.

"And then John caught the bastard stealing his horse, in the end, the dirtbag joined the gang after Dutch had taken a liking to him, " I laughed retelling the story of how we had met Mac. 

Mr Mason chuckled along with me, starting up his own tale of a rich elderly lady he was asked to take photos of, who had a rather nasty temper. Apparently, she'd had a fit because he was taking too long to take the shot, ended up pulling a gun on the poor photographer. 

"Oh God, I dread to think, " I smiled, putting my hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

"I was terrified for my life, she was even worse than the wolves, " he continued ever so slightly leaning towards me. 

"Arthur, that you?" I jumped at my name, whipping my head to see Lenny staggering towards us, Morris barely hanging onto his shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for ya". 

"Mr Lenny I presume?" Mr Mason smiled at the kid. 

I nodded to the photographer before introducing him, "Lenny, this is Albert Mason a good friend of mine". 

"Nice to meet you, partner, " Lenny grinned leaning onto the bar beside me. 

"A pleasure, " Mr Mason directed to the teen. 

"So this is where you've been hiding, I went upstairs to see where you'd gotten to but got distracted by some very nice ladies. You should come and meet them, " he joked shaking my shoulders in a playful manner. 

"I'm sure they're wonderful, but I'm quite happy down here, " I replied, the idea not appealing to me in the slightest. 

Of course, Lenny insisted practically trying to drag me upstairs and despite my refusal, he was adamant we leave. 

"It has been a pleasure Mr Morgan, but I think it's best if I retire for the night, " Mr Mason stood up, Flora scurrying away from my deer instead favouring to stand by her human's feet. 

"Oh... Okay, well you have a nice night Mr Mason and I hope to see you again soon, " I smiled disappointingly. 

"You too, sir, goodnight, " the photographer tipped his hat and left the saloon somberly. 

I felt dejected at his departure, sipping at the third beer the man had purchased for me I cast my eyes down to my daemon who tiredly licked at my hand. The rest of the night was a blur, I drank some more feeling sorry for myself which soon turned into laughter as myself and Lenny danced along the bar. I lost the kid two more times in the space of an hour, shouting around the saloon asking the patrons if they'd seen the boy. We ended up in God knows where stumbling around and tumbling into a pit of mud, at some point the law was called though I don't quite remember why. Lenny was caught first with me shortly after, I tried to jump the fence but being so drunk threw off my proprioception and I fell over the damn thing instead which gave the sheriff enough time to slap some cuffs on me and to throw a rope over Boa's neck. 

Waking up in a jail cell was the last thing I had expected when I took the young lad out for a quiet drink. My head was booming and my throat dry as the desert, it took some time before I was able to prop myself up on the cot, bile surging to the back of my throat which I was brisk to swallow. 

"Arthur. Arthur are you awake?" I could hear Lenny calling to me, which made my headache worsen.

"Shut up. I wanna die, " I groaned gripping my head as the pain heightened. 

Glancing around the cell I noticed Boa curled up next to me on the cot, instantly I put a shaking hand on her back soothing her. Gazing back up to Lenny I saw he was also sitting down on the bed, his mahogany squirrel gripping at the bars, peering around the steel. 

"You pair of degenerates, there's a fine for drunken violence in this town, you're just lucky no one was killed, " a voice piped up from the left of me. 

My eyes followed where the sound had come from to see the deputy reclining at his desk as his Rottweiler daemon sat guard beside him. 

"Hey, we didn't start a thing!" I argued, unsure of what actually happened but I knew I needed to defend us. 

"Yes you did, " the man chuckled. 

"Well... I don't remember, " I admitted slumping back down beside my doe. 

After sorting out our bail fee with the man, he allowed us to go but not without a stern warning not to repeat our mistake. I certainly wasn't going to drink any time soon, not only because of the mayhem it had caused but for my own health as well. I was getting older now and my body couldn't take as much alcohol as Lenny's could without repercussions. We hadn't so much as taken one step out of the sheriff's department before Lenny was throwing up his guts, proving my earlier thought wrong, as Morris weakly clung to his shoulder. I turned my head at the scene, glad I was able to keep my booze down at the very least. Saying farewell to Lenny who was desperate to return to camp to rest up, I sat on the steps nearby needing a five-minute breather to clear my head. Taking out my canister I drank the bottle dry, desperate for the cool liquid inside. 

"Arthur, you are a God damn idiot, " Boa sternly spoke huffing at me. 

"Hey, I'd only planned to have one drink, not the whole barrel". 

"You made a fool out of us, especially in front of Mr Mason". 

My heart dropped at the mention of the photographer, I had almost forgotten my run-in with the man at the bar. I felt ashamed with how I acted probably putting the man off me entirely, but also uneasy about how much I had divulged to him last night. I only briefly remembered our conversation, not recalling what we had actually spoken about which was worrying. Beginning to wake up a bit more, my head feeling less constricted now, we stood up and made our way towards Titan who was fortunately right where I had left him. Knowing I couldn't return to camp without Micah, in fear of angering Dutch we made our way to Strawberry at a leisurely pace, wanting to make the horrid man suffer in his jail cell for as long as possible. 

Along the way, I met a man named Mickey who was begging for a few coins to buy a drink, feeling sorry for the poor fellow and his badger I gave him some money. Which backfired as the veteran hysterically began to babble to me, thanking me and asking for a hug. Taken back I was unsure of what to do, but eventually agreed to the affection hoping no one was watching. After that, I hightailed it out of Valentine, not wanting to get caught up with another random stranger. Of course, I did end up meeting someone else, a fancy man and his Dutch Rabbit from New York who had lost his way and needed directions to Strawberry. He was lucky I was going that way, otherwise, I would have left the poor fool there, however, he did give us some valuable information about the major which could come in handy. Parting from the man once Strawberry was in sight, I headed over to the jail reluctantly dismounting my horse to search for Micah, the bastard. 

Entering the sheriff's department, I tried to deceive the man pretending I was a bounty hunter looking for some O'Driscoll's, but he dismissed us quickly glaring at me as we hesitantly left. Returning to Titan, I spoke with Boa to try to figure out how we were gonna save both rats. Disappointingly, it seemed that wouldn't take long as the devil himself called to me, noticing his arms swaying from the side of the building we begrudgingly walked over. 

"Hello old friend, had a good time did you?" I antagonised the bastard taking joy in his beaten face. 

"You gonna get me outta here?" He whined as his daemon scurried around on his shoulders. 

"I ain't decided yet, " grinning to Boadicea it was incredibly tempting to leave the man here, but as such the code I had to at least try to save the man from his inevitable doom. 

Toying with him for a bit longer, I laughed when he tried to spout his sob story to me saying that he looked up to me which was bullshit. Hearing enough outta his trap, I tried to figure out a way to break the bars. Noticing a steam donkey nearby I grabbed the hook, my daemon helping me to pull the wire out so I could attach it to the metal poles. Once securely fastened, I started up the machine stepping back as the railings were yanked from the wall creating a gaping hole in the infrastructure. 

Almost immediately after Micah and Bayley scurried out of the prison, following him shooting his O'Driscoll cellmate, of course, the law was upon us firing at us repeatedly. Managing to hold off the onslaught we made our way around Strawberry Micah on a warpath to where I didn't know, deliberating with my deer whether we should just let him loose we sighed knowing it was in our best interest to try to save the idiot for now. Racing after the crazed man, who was shooting to the sky his rat squealing in glee as each lawman dropped dead, it was a sight to behold at how reckless the cowpoke was. 

Finally making it to our destination I was appalled at Micah, he was making a housecall in the middle of this shoot out just to pick up some guns of his. Boadicea was shaking with fury ready to pounce on Bayley any second, the man disgusted me but we reined in our hostility towards the two instead focusing on making our way to Titan unscathed. Riding off, we had left the town in shambles half of them dead and the other half wounded or scared shitless, it was almost as bad as Blackwater the amount of blood that was shed. We rode hard and fast having to shoot our way out yet again, when the enemy horses were riderless we tried to put some distance between us and that blasted village, only stopping when it was clear for miles. 

"What the hell was that you pulled back there?!" I scolded him when we slowed our horses down, we were furious with him and I was very tempted to just shoot him now and have done with it. 

"Got a bit wild alright, " he played off like it was no big deal, this made me grip at Titan's reins until my knuckles were white. How dare he play it off like nothing even happened. 

"Wild? Making a house call in the middle of all that? You've got to be kidding me, I put my neck on the line for you and what I get in return is you shooting up half the town!" Snapping at the rough and tumble outlaw, I tried to calm myself knowing it wouldn't do me any favours if I raised my hand at him. 

"I'm sorry Morgan, what can I say there's nothing I care about more than those guns, " he smirked. 

Knowing I wouldn't receive a proper apology from the vile man I shut my mouth burying any foul thoughts towards him deep down. 

"Here, a holster to apologise, " Micah grumbled throwing over the item. 

"You've got to do more than that pal, you owe Lenny a proper apology if he hadn't got to us in time well you'd be hanging by the neck by now and Dutch won't be too pleased when he hears of your shenanigans, " I laid it on thick to the man wanting to get across just how much trouble he had caused. 

"I will in due time, but for now I'm gonna head back to my little camp round the back of Strawberry. Can't be heading back without a peace offering, " he smirked, scratching behind Bayley's ear. 

"You are unbelievable, " I muttered.

"When you're finished being Dutch's errand boy, come see me, maybe I can make things up to you". 

With that, he rode away which was fortunate for us as if he'd have stayed any longer I don't think Boa could have held me back from the beating I was so tempted to give him. Sighing we trotted on back towards camp attempting to come up with a good enough explanation as to why Micah wasn't returning with us. Retreating to camp it seemed as though for once since all this mess started that we were free to do what we wanted, having no urgent tasks from any gang members we were able to relax for a while. Before heading over to my lodgings, I informed Dutch upon Micah's misdeeds, for once he seemed disgruntled with the man which was uplifting to hear. Of course, that wouldn't last long and soon the violent man would be back in Dutch's good graces, but for now, I could sleep well knowing Micah was far from the camp. 

"Arthur! How'd it go with Micah?" Lenny called to me from the dining table, fiddling with his knife as Morris was flushed around his neck. 

"As well every interaction with that man, horrific. He had me shoot up half the bloody town with him, I'm glad to say he will be staying away from camp, that is until he brings a peace offering to Dutch, " I sighed, taking a seat opposite the lad. 

"I knew there was something not right with him. Sorry Arthur, " the kid frowned. 

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for". 

"Fancy a game of five-finger fillet, to keep your mind of Micah, " Lenny smiled gesturing to the table. 

"Sure, but I'm warning ya, I've never lost a game yet, " chuckling I pulled out my own hunting knife, throwing 25 cents on the table to bargain with. 

The young lad smirked putting his own money into the pot before spreading his fingers ready to play. He played a good round, only nipping himself once but being more experienced I won hands down, he didn't even stand a chance. After winning a few more rounds, I decided to end the game conscious the kid would end up losing all his money if we carried on. Thanking Lenny for a good game, we made our way to our lodgings Boadicea was eager to rest up in the cot whilst I prepared my shaving kid, concerned my beard was growing too long. 

"Ah, Herr Morgan, how did you get on with our debtors?" A chipper voice caught my attention. 

"Our accounts are up to date, I placed the money in our cash box, taking my share of course, " I turned to Leopold, wiping what remained of my beard with a towel removing any shaving cream and loose hairs. 

"Good, good. Well, I have one more for you to retrieve, a man by the name Thomas Downes, " he spoke as his daemon opened her mouth, grinning almost. 

"The preacher from Valentine? I know him, tried to stop a fight I was in, not that it was any of his goddamn business, " I growled as Boadicea strutted to my side. 

"So you'll have no problem retrieving the debt then, he's a slippery fellow so use any methods you see fit to persuade him to give you the money, " with that Strauss took his leave, hurrying off to do God knows what. 

Groaning, we made our way to Titan deciding to pay the man a visit now whilst it was still light, I swore to myself this would be the last favour I did for the wicked man as I didn't care for threatening folk much. Spurring the warhorse down the path I made my way to the small farm where Mr Downes lived, anxious to finish the task as soon as possible having already seen how poor and fragile the man looked I doubted I would get a cent off the do-gooder. 

Trotting up to the farm, I could see Mr Downes tending to his lacklustre field as his degu scratched at the ground, aiding him in raking the area. Dismounting Titan, we made our way over to the man, leaning on the fence and whistling to get his attention. 

His eyes went wide and he stumbled back, coughing horrendously until he finally got it under control straightening up and acknowledging me. 

"You. Whatever do you want?" He blurted out nervously.

"You owe us money. Does the name Herr Strauss seem familiar? Well it should do as he loaned you our money and we aren't some charity, so hand us over what you owe and we will be on our way, " I explained to the shaking farmer. 

"I swear, I will pay it, " he begged as his weary daemon ran up his arm. 

"That's not good enough, " I growled walking around to the gate.

"Please sir, I have a family, " he coughed yet again, this time blood staining the floor. 

I was hesitant to walk closer to the man seeing the state he was in, but a debt had to be paid and if threatening wouldn't work on the man, a good beating might. 

"Arthur, no. He's sick, " Boa stepped in front of me as I reached for the gate handle. 

"Show some compassion, please, " the man whimpered out, tears streaming down his face. 

I thought for a moment looking at the feeble man if he didn't have the money then he would probably be dead before he even reached the amount he owed. Noticing, an older lady with her Duroc pig as well as a young lad with his Border Collie daemon, that I assumed was his wife and son, walking over I made up my mind and turned to the man. Asking the fellow how much he owed from Herr Stauss I supposed I had enough of my own savings to pay off the man's debt myself. 

"Your debt is void, you don't have to pay us back. But let me make myself very clear, this is a one time deal, I better not be hearing you've borrowed any money again. Do you understand?" I barked out, despite my act of generosity I wanted to make sure the man wouldn't get into this situation again. 

"Oh, yes, yes sir, thank you, sir. God bless you, " he sobbed as his wife flew to his side, his stern son watching us as we departed. 

Well enough away from the farm that the inhabitants could not hear us, my other half lifted her head to me as we trotted on the dusty path. 

"I'm proud of you Arthur, you did the right thing, " she gently spoke smiling ear to ear. 

"Yeah, at a cost to our own savings. I should have beaten the cash outta him instead, " I growled out, readjusting my hat. 

"He was sick, you would have gotten sick too-" she frowned before continuing, "-besides, you really helped his family out of a tough spot, they were very grateful". 

Still ruffled by the incident I kept my mouth shut, instead favouring to spur Titan along praising the stallion for his good work. 

The Sun was setting on the horizon as we bounded into camp, tying the warhorse to the hitching post we made our way to the donation box. Glancing over to where the O'Driscoll boy was tied up, we saw Bill leaning on the tree beside him clearly drunk as he was rubbing the boy's cheek, his predator daemon looming over the boy's Weasel yet again. Prying my eyes away from the scene I decided we had done enough charity today, the boy could suffer under Bill's hands for a bit longer. We carried on making our way to Hosea's and Dutch's tent, Boadicea glimpsing back at the lad from time to time in sorrow. Rifling through my satchel, I counted out Mr Downes bill, putting my own money in the box signing off the sick man's debt. Catching a glimpse of John near the cliff, we stepped over to the man and his daemon, my doe immediately running over to Rachel in greeting. 

"I see you're up and about now, " I smirked once at his side. 

"Just about, Miss Grimshaw's still not allowing me to leave camp just yet though, " he grumbled, fixing the bandage over his eye. 

"I bet, that wound looked nasty". 

"I feel useless, just sitting around all day, I want to be out helping the gang, " he admitted sighing loudly. 

"And you will, soon as your wounds healed. But for now, why don't you spend some time with your family, your real family, " I gestured over to Abigail who was fussing over Jack and Rufina, who had turned into a parrot to dodge Ambrose. 

"They're better off without me Arthur, I just make things worse for them. Besides Abigail's still furious with me". 

"Well, this is your chance to make it up to her. Start acting like a husband and a father, you're not a child anymore Marston, " I scolded the man before taking my leave. 

Making our way past a chipper Sean, his daemon skipping behind him, not wanting to know what had made the man so happy we withdrew to our lodgings glad to be able to rest properly after the night out with Lenny. My head still burned with pain from the amount I had devoured and was thankful we had a somewhat comfortable bed to spend the night. I prayed that I would feel better in the morning and my headache would subside.


End file.
